Joke's On Us, Love
by La Belle Marauder
Summary: The story of Harry's older sister. She comes back into his life during his fourth year, and instantly charms a certain red head, falling for him in return. Now out of hiding, and reunited with her brother. This is the story of Catherine Alice Potter.
1. James Potter's Darling Girl

First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long with the chapter updates. Secondly, I'm starting over with my story. I'm not at all content with continuing with the current setting and situation.

Thanks & Enjoy,

Salem J

* * *

Finally..At Last..It was about damn time…These phrases kept playing through my mind. But I was torn between two realities. Two entirely different realities.

"But, Gwen, what if…what if he doesn't want me in his life?" I whispered sadly as we sat on the floor under my window. Gwen had her arm around me, holding me tightly, safely, as she had my whole life.

"How could he not, love? You're his sister. His family. From what Albus has told me, you're exactly what he's wanted his entire life." She smiled, pushing a strand of red hair behind my ear.

"What if everything changes? What if my friends don't understand and they hate me for lying to them for so long? It's been thirteen years." I fussed.

"You have two choices, Rin. One, continue living life here, safe, far away from the world you know you truly want to be in, with Harry. Or embrace it and be there for your little brother. I can't make this choice for you, and I will support you in whatever you choose." She said squeezing my arm.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be down shortly to talk to you and Constantine." I whispered.

"Of course, love." With that, she walked across the room and left. As I heard her going down the stairs, I got up myself and looked outside my bedroom window. I loved the view- rolling green hills and trees, flowers as far as the eye could see, and in the distance the town of Nascosto. This had been my home from the time I was two. Since the night evil came looking for my brother and killed my parents in the process.

I still had the nightmares. The awful, nagging memories.

_A young family at home on Halloween night. Smiling, laughing, loving. The father, a handsome young man with messy black hair and hazel eyes, performing tricks with his wand for his daughter. His wife, a beautiful _ _ginger haired witch with emerald eyes, balancing their son on her lap. _

"_It's getting late, James. Let's put the children to bed." Said Lily._

"_But, mummy, mummy I'm not tired!" whined the girl, a spitting image of her lovely mother._

"_You take Harry on up. I told Catherine she could stay up since we didn't take her out to collect sweets." Said James, flicking his wand to produce a silver dragonfly. The small ginger haired girl chased the dragonfly around the room, laughing and giggling infectiously. Her wide hazel eyes, identical to those of her father's, did not leave the dragonfly once._

"_James, she needs to get to bed." Insisted Lily, hoisting her son onto her hip._

"_Oh, come on, Lil. For some odd reason she had her heart set on joining in on wonky muggle traditions. Least we could do is humor her with an extra ten minutes." He said giving her an enchanting smile._

"_Alright, ten minutes. You're lucky I like you, Potter." She said rolling her eyes._

"_Indeed, I can die happy, Mrs. Potter." He replied cheekily._

"_Oh shut it." She giggled._

"_Alright, Rin, give mummy and Harry a kiss goodnight." Said James, picking her up with one arm._

"'_Night, Harry." She said kissing his rosy cheek. "'Night, Mummy, I love you."_

"_Goodnight, my darling girl. I love you too." Replied her mother kissing her warmly. She turned to her husband, a look of complete adoration in her eyes, and kissed him. "Be up soon, alright?"_

"_Course, love." He replied stroking her cheek. She kissed him once more, then turned walking up the stairs._

"_Alright, Rin. We've got a solid ten minutes left. Let's determine whether my brilliant girl will be a chaser like her dad." He smiled as he put the child back down._

"_I'm going to play quidditch like you one day, Daddy. You'll see." She said beaming up at him._

"_Well, we'll need to practice first, won't we? Pretend some rotten chaser's got the quaffle. You've got to catch it, love. Catch the dragonfly!" he said as he used his wand to maneuver the silver creature around the room. James smiled grandly as he heard his daughter's laughter, watching her jump and skip around the room after the dragonfly. _

_Then there were noises from the back of the house. The sound of a gate being opened. But nobody knew they were here. Nobody could…unless…James froze. His face drained of color. He threw his wand down on the couch and grabbed his daughter, charging towards the hall closet. He threw it open, and set her down in the back corner._

"_Listen to me, Catherine. This is very important. Whatever you hear or see, I want you to stay hidden behind these cloaks. Stay as quiet as you can. Can you do that for me, love?" he said quickly. She looked scared as she realized this was what her parents had prepared themselves against for months._

"_Yes, Daddy." She said softly._

"_That's my girl. I love you more than I'll ever have the lifetime to show you." He said kissing her red locks. He shut the door, but not before the silver dragonfly flew into the closet. Then there were voices, noises, and darkness. The sound of the backdoor opening._

"_Lily, go! Take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!"_

_The girl cried silently, focusing all her attention on the dragonfly that landed in her hand. She wanted her daddy. Wanted to tell him that she'd caught it, knowing he'd be proud. But she'd never have the chance to make her father proud. A flash of green light could be seen from under the door. And the dragonfly was gone._

I snapped myself out of thinking of that night. Sometimes I liked that I saw it so vividly, my last moments with my mum and dad. Other times it could be pure torment. It took years for me to get a decent night's sleep. Sometimes I'd still wake up screaming, moments after hearing my mother's own screams. I wondered if Harry remembered them like I did. I remembered important things, sure. The more vivid memories were the ones I treasured above all from back then. Things like birthdays, Christmas, Boxing Day, and of course those last few moments. I hoped Harry didn't share my nightmares.

Through it all, Gwen and Constantine had been there. My godfather, Remus, too, when he could, given his condition. Gwen was my dad's only cousin. She had the traditional Potter features, from what I remembered of my dad, and what I'd seen in family pictures. She had the same mane of jet black hair and the same deep hazel eyes. She was, even by wizarding standards, very pretty. Gwen had been orphaned at thirteen and taken in by my grandparents. She was in the same year as them and their friend Remus. The impression I'd gotten from her old pictures and albums was that she'd had a relationship with one of my dad's mates. I gathered as much when I saw his face had been blown out of each of the pictures. Whoever he was didn't matter. She married Constantine young. Right out of Hogwarts actually. He was older, a gentleman, and foreign. He swept her off her feet, to say the least. They had a son, Claudius a few months later. Throughout the first war they'd remained in hiding in Britain, rather than come to Italy. Our wizarding village had apparently been under heavy Death Eater control, and Gwen refused to leave my parents.

She had been close to them and named as mine and Harry's guardian in the event that something should happen. I never understood why I'd had to be parted from my baby brother. I fought to stay together. Tears appeared in the corners of my eyes as I remembered seeing their bodies. My brave, handsome father. My beautiful, intelligent mother. Our house destroyed. Harry crying, with an awful cut on his forehead. A large man coming to collect us, telling another man that he couldn't take us. But I didn't want to leave them there. Not like that. I clung to my father's body. The larger man wiped away his own tears, as the other man came over to me. I remember being fond of this man, knowing him. Maybe he'd been a friend? I was sure of it. He'd held me and wiped away my tears. He told me to be a good girl, and that everything would be alright soon. That he would take care of it. I never saw him again.

I remember flying, the rumbling of a motor. Reaching Gwen's hiding place. I didn't want him to take Harry. I couldn't bear to be parted from him too. _"You'll see him again"_, she'd said, _"I promise."_

Swallowing down the lump in my throat, and gathering up my courage, I opened my door and walked over to the top of the stairs. I took a deep breath, and walked down to the dining room where I knew my family would be.

They sat eating lunch around the table. Claudius, my handsome, raven haired cousin looking out the window aimlessly; Gwen pushing a potato around on her plate; Constantine skimming the prophet, the headline reading: **Quidditch World Cup In Britain**. They looked up, seeing me standing in the doorway.

"Claudius, would you leave us for a moment," said Constantine with his prominent Italian accent.

"That's not necessary. " I said walking over to the table and sitting down.

"Have you decided then? Should we write to Dumbledore and tell him you will comply with his wishes?" asked Constantine. Gwen took my hand, giving me a smile.

"Gwen, what did you promise me the night I came to stay with you?" I asked looking up at her.

"I promised you that you'd see him again." She replied softly.

"It's been great living as your daughter. Having a normal childhood because you were willing to lend me your name," I took another deep breath, "But I can't live as Catherine Calzavara anymore. The opportunity is here, and I want to take it. I'm ready to be Catherine Potter again."

"Well, I think Albus will be quite content with your reply." She said beaming.


	2. Ode to Joy

We were sitting in the drawing room on August 2nd. Two days after my brother's birthday and I still wasn't allowed to send him a thing.

Albus Dumbledore had come personally to help with the arrangements necessary for me to attend Hogwarts and meet Harry before school commenced. With him, was a ginger haired man named Arthur Weasley. He was very kind and easy to get along with. Apparently, his son was Harry's best mate.

"I want to get him out of that house, headmaster. If it's as awful as you say then I can't just allow him to live with those dreadful muggles." I said pacing around the room.

"You aren't the only one that feels that way, Catherine." Mused Mr. Weasley.

"Due to circumstances beyond my control, living with your mother's sister is the strongest protection Harry has against the Dark Lord." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"He's hardly a risk as it is. Voldemort has been gone since he tried to kill Harry. I don't see what danger Harry is in if he's in a loving home." I muttered, ignoring the shudders around the room at the name.

"In recent years, Lord Voldemort, weak as he may be, has still been able to make attempts on your brother's life. He is out there, gaining power, and will do whatever he can to strike at Harry. I know you want the best for him, but I assure you that I would pluck him out of there in an instant if it wasn't just that." He said fervently.

"It was his fourteenth birthday two days ago. I've missed thirteen of those birthdays, and I shouldn't have. I really just want to see my brother again, headmaster. I want you to prepare him to have me in his life again, because I'm fairly sure he won't remember me. And I'm terrified that he'll reject or resent me for not being there." I said somewhat near tears. Professor Dumbledore put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"I will speak to Harry before you'll next see him. Your aunt Gwen and I shall speak to him the night before he is to go to the Weasley's house. I assure you, Catherine, that you will be quite the opposite of a burden to your brother. You will be the missing piece he never knew he'd lost in the first place. I will make it perfectly clear to him that you did not want to be parted and that you _were_ under my orders. Do not fret," He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes, "And now for the fun part."

"The umm fun part, Professor?" I questioned looking over at Mr. Weasley and Gwen.

"Well, Arthur here has come to make an offer." He said as Mr. Weasley walked over to us.

"Well, as I was telling your aunt here earlier, I'm taking my boys, my daughter, Harry, and another friend of theirs' to the Quidditch World Cup on the twenty-second. I was wondering if you'd care to join us. It would be no trouble at all, and I figure a great opportunity to bond with Harry and his friends." He said with a warm smile.

I beamed at him. "Really?"

"Of course. I've spoken to my wife Molly about this already. Your aunt and uncle are on board, and I hear you're quite the quidditch enthusiast. So, what do you say?" he asked.

"I say yes! Thank you!" I said giving him a tight hug, "Thank you so much, Mr. Weasley. It really means a lot."

"No problem at all." He beamed walking over to the fire, "It's all planned. You'll join us on the fifteenth; get acquainted with everyone and whatnot. And if you'd like, you can spend the rest of the summer holidays on our end."

"That sounds brilliant." I marveled.

"Thank you, Arthur. It means a great deal." Said Gwen going over to give him a hug.

"Don't mention it. I'd best be off. Molly should almost be done with dinner. Albus." He said tipping his head.

"Arthur. Do give my best to Molly." Replied Dumbledore.

"Will do," He said stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" With a flash of light he was gone.

"If you'll have a seat, we can discuss you transferring to Hogwarts." Said Dumbledore. Gwen and I took up our spots on the couch again as Dumbledore sat in my favorite comfy leather armchair. It was only us in the house as Constantine was at work in town, and Claudius was out with our friends.

"Is Hogwarts a lot different from the institute?" I asked.

"Well, we are not as well rounded, I should say, as the Istituto Romana di Stregheria Mediterraneo," he said with perfect Italian, "for instance, we focus a lot less on divination."

"Good, I hate the bloody subject." I muttered. Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Watch your language." Ordered Gwen. I rolled my eyes.

"You will be considered an O.W.L. student. Those are Ordinary Wizarding Level Exams. Your course load will include Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Herbology, and Transfiguration. At the end of the year you will take the exams and your marks will determine which classes you are to continue in, and what careers are open to you." He explained.

"What if I want to be an auror?" I asked quite curiously. He smirked knowingly.

"That's a question for your head of house. On your first night, you will be sorted into one of the four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. I assume you are vying for Gryffindor." He chuckled.

"Naturally, sir." I said smiling.

"Are there any more questions you have for me?" he asked.

"None that I can think of." I replied.

"Well, your school list should arrive to you at the Burrow. You are exempt this year, and this year only from doing summer work, so enjoy that. I will see you when term begins." He said getting up.

"Come, Albus, do stay for dinner?" asked Gwen.

"I couldn't possibly tonight, Gwen. Do give my best to Constantine though. I did always like him." Said Dumbledore.

"Come I'll walk you out." She said throwing me a look.

"Thank you, Professor. It means a great deal to me. All of it." I said sincerely.

"No need to thank me, Miss Potter," he said before walking to the door with Gwen.

* * *

The next day I decided I would explain to my dearest friends why I would not be going back to the institute. I also decided it would be the day that I would break up with my loving boyfriend of two years.

"Are you sure you want me there? Wouldn't you rather tell them on your own?" asked Claudius yawning.

"Honestly, Claud, I want you there. Are you scared or something?" I teased.

"Damn right. Once you break it to them, and break Septimus' heart he's going to be pissed. Specifically at me for aiding and abetting you this entire time. I've seen him get into a scuffle here and there and he knows how to knock a bloke out." He said opening the front door.

"Calm down. He won't hit you. And if he's going to be mad at anyone it'll be at me." I said as we walked down the shady road.

"Yeah yeah." He said scratching the back of his head. I would miss times like these with Claudius. He had been an older brother to me all these years, and I didn't stop to think how this might be affecting him. I loved him dearly, and though we weren't all lovey dovey, we were close.

"I wish you were coming to Hogwarts with me." I said honestly.

"Something's you've got to do by yourself, Rin. Besides, I've got my life. You've got to do this by yourself, for you. As much as I'll miss you I understand. It'll just be…"

"Different?" I supplied.

"I was going to say better, now that I don't have to hear your annoying voice all the time." I smacked him hard on the back of the head, "I was only joking! We'll call it different."

"You're not curious about Harry?" I asked as we ventured off the road, towards the lake where we knew our friends were waiting.

"Course I am. But I figure, you should get to know him first, on your own. I'll meet him Easter Break, maybe sooner." He replied, always the realist.

I spotted the four of them in the distance. I could see Lina sitting on Angelo's lap, her dark hair flowing in the breeze as he tickled her. Lina and I had been friends since my family had moved to the island. I knew it would hit her hard that I'd kept such a big secret from her for thirteen long years. We were very close and told each other everything. Well, almost everything. She and Angelo had been inseparable since the age of ten, and so as a result, Angelo and _I_ had become inseparable too. He was our age, with shaggy brown hair and a tall build. She was a porcelain doll with her dark red hair and her ocean blue eyes. They absolutely adored each other and I was sure that they'd be married as soon as they were of age. Sitting a ways away from them dipping her feet into the water was Odette. She was Claudius's girlfriend. Odette was tall, tan, blonde, and the most resilient, stubborn person I knew. She and Claudius kept each other in check and drove each other crazy. They were the same age and had been dating since May, after years of denying any sort of romantic feelings towards one another.

Leaning against a tree, his dirty blonde locks blowing slightly, arms crossed on his perfectly sculpted chest, was Septimus. He and Odette were twins, and not at all emotional towards one another. His father owned half the island, and as a result knew everyone on it. Septimus and I met when we were four at Claudius's birthday party at this same lake. He claims to have loved me since that very moment. All I remember is pushing him off the pier for giving me creepy looks. I knew that this change would hurt him, but it was something that had to be done. He smiled as he saw me making my way over to him.

"Don't chicken out." whispered Claud as he made his way to Odette.

"Hi, love." Said Septimus giving me a sweet kiss.

"Hi." I said rather breathlessly. I started to feel queasy in anticipation of what I knew was coming.

"So, what was so important that you had to talk to us about?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, let's go get the others." He nodded, taking my hand in his as we made our way towards everyone else. It was a sunny day, and as my friends smiled, and laughed in the afternoon's rays, I made a mental picture, remembering them in that blissful moment, before I totally crapped on their day.

"So, Rin, what's so urgent that you couldn't send by post? Not that I'm not happy to get out of the house." said Lina, still somewhat distracted by Angelo.

"Yeah, you've got us coming up with all kinds of different theories." Added Angelo.

"What I'm going to tell you is big. Really big, and before I tell you I want you all to know that I love you very much. And I didn't tell you before because I thought it was for your own good." I said looking at each and every one of them.

"Good God, Rin, you aren't dying are you?" asked Odette.

"No. It's not _that_ grave. My-My name isn't Catherine Calzavara. And Claudius here isn't my biological brother. My real name is Catherine Alice Potter, and Harry Potter is my brother." I said solemnly.

"Nice try." Laughed Septimus. They all joined in chuckling and laughing. I threw Claudius a pleading look, earning only a shrug in response.

"Guys, I'm not kidding! This isn't a joke! He's my brother. I'm being transferred to Hogwarts. I'm not going back to the institute and I'm leaving in a few days." I said sadly.

They stopped laughing. All had different emotions playing on their faces: angry, sad, hurt, confused.

"You mean to tell me, you've been lying to us since day one?" asked Septimus.

"I couldn't tell you. I'm only telling you now since it's imperative." I said answering him.

"Oh, so you're only telling your best friends this major secret because you _have_ to, not because you _want_ to." He sneered.

"It's not that simple. Please don't be upset!" I said taking a step closer to him.

"Not that simple? We've known each other our whole lives, and you're just now telling me you're not who you say you are. This is a lot to take in, Rin." Breathed Lina.

"I'm sorry." I pleaded.

"Sorry? You lied to us, about something pretty important. And YOU knew!" cried Odette, pointing at Claudius.

"You're mad at _me_? I couldn't tell! I was told not to, same as her!" he defended.

"Whatever, Claudius. I'm going home. I need to digest this." Said Odette taking off back towards the road.

"Odette, wait!" called Claudius running after her.

"I think we'll take off too. I'm not mad, Rin. I just wish you'd told us." Said Angelo weakly.

"Owl me. Let me know before you leave, so I can see you." Said Lina emotionally.

"I will." I said, my voice cracking, "I really am sorry, Lina."

"Me too." She said as they walked away. I turned around, coming face to face with Septimus's scornful look.

"You have every right to be annoyed. I know. But I couldn't tell you, Sep." I said apologetically.

"This really sucks, Rin." He said walking over to the pier.

"I know it does, but there's nothing I can do about it." I called going after him.

"Don't go." He said simply.

"What?" I asked.

"I said don't go. That's what you can do about it." He replied.

"You can't seriously ask me not to. He's my brother. I haven't seen him in thirteen years. I have to go." I said as my eyes started to water. We stood there, two feet apart. Him, a dazzling boy of sixteen, clad in swim shorts and a grey t shirt. Me, an attractive girl of fifteen, dressed in shorts and a black tank top. Both looking down at the ground, knowing the hurt that was to come.

"And I love you. I've always loved you. I shouldn't have to ask." He muttered.

"You're right. You shouldn't be asking in the first place. I thought you would be more understanding" I said wiping away the tears.

"How am I supposed to understand? For eleven years I've known you as Catherine Calzavara. And now I don't know who the bloody Christ you _are_ anymore! Then I come to find out that on top of that you're leaving. So, what am I supposed to do now? Wait for you while you go off to school in Britain? Am I supposed to pine for you, Catherine?" he said as angry tears stung his eyes as well.

"You _do_ know me, Sep! It's me! I'm still the same girl. Just a different surname is all. And I still want to be friends, and-"

"Wait, what?!" he asked incredulously, "Are you breaking up with me?"

"I don't see how it can work. I'm leaving, and it's just not fair to you. I want us to be the same friends we were before." I said sympathetically. He grabbed me and brought me nearer to him, quite aggressively. We were at the edge of the pier now and our conversation had taken a turn for the worst.

"You listen to me, Catherine. I won't let you get. You. Are. It. For me. You can't leave me, you _won't_ leave me." He hissed.

"Septimus, stop! You're hurting me." He growled.

"You cannot turn me down. No one turns down Septimus di Luca down. Especially not the girl he loves." He said refusing to let me go. He started to plant rough kisses on my neck as I fought to free myself. What had happened? I had never seen this side of Septimus before. It scared me that this person had been residing in the boy I had cared for for so long. I knew that I had to play dirty if I wanted to escape. Quivering I kissed him back convincingly. Once he let his guard down I seized the opportunity, and, with all my might, shoved him into the same lake I had eleven years ago.

"Looks like we've come full circle here, Sep. On second thought, let's not keep in contact." I said before ripping off the necklace he'd given me and throwing it on the pier.

It took every ounce of self control I had to not cry until I got to my room. But I did break down once I reached the comfort of my bed. I cried out of sadness and anger for what had happened with Septimus. Out of guilt towards Angelo and Lina. But most of all out of happiness that I'd be seeing my brother.


	3. Magical Mystery Tour

The next twelve days went by faster than I anticipated. I had managed, after much pleading and flattery to get Lina and Angelo back in my life. They were both completely appalled at Septimus's reaction to my news, and so vowed not to speak to him. I didn't care to talk to him or wish him farewell. As much as I had cared for him, he had hurt me and behaved reprehensibly. As for Odette, Claudius suggested I stay away from her due to her continuously foul mood. So it appeared I would only be corresponding with my family, Angelo, and Lina. The separation from the di Lucas couldn't have come at a better time.

I had been a nervous wreck. Packing and repacking everything I thought I'd need. Aside from a trunk full of clothing, books, essentials, and pictures, I was bringing an additional bag, my broomstick, and the only stuffed animal I'd been able to salvage from my parents' house- a grizzly bear in a Gryffindor quidditch robes. Also packed was a monumental present I had bought for Harry. Something to make up for each and every birthday. Maybe I had gotten a little carried away, but what boy wouldn't appreciate new quidditch gear, a life-time supply of chocolate frogs, an auto-answer quill, a solid gold set of gobstones, and a jacket that could adjust to any temperature or atmosphere?

It was five minutes to noon. I was expected at the Burrow at twelve sharp, and as a result was running around my house frantically collecting my things.

"Do you have everything you need in your trunk?"Asked Gwen trailing behind me.

"Yes."

"And extra space for your text books and robes?"

"Yes."

"Your Scarlet Falcon?"

"Broom's on top of my trunk."

"Demeter's in her cage?"

"Knew I forgot something!" I called running up to my room. Nestled in her cage by the window was my orange Sokoke Scops owl, Demeter. "How could I almost forget you?" I cooed at her as she hooted sweetly.

I took one long look around my room. My mounted vintage broomsticks on the wall, the large bookshelves on either side of my balcony, the numerous Quidditch posters and disenchanted muggle band posters, along with the muggle records piled next to the record player. Moving my hand over the music in one swift motion, they shrunk down to pocket size. _Might need these._ I really could not live without my muggle music and books.

Constantine, Gwen, Claudius, Angelo, and Lina all stood by the fireplace as I entered the room.

"Where are my things?" I asked looking around.

"I took the liberty of getting them to the Burrow ahead of you. The Weasleys are waiting as we speak. They're quite anxious to meet you." Smiled Constantine.

"Thanks, Constantine." I said setting Demeter's cage down.

"That's so weird," said Angelo, "I'm so used to you calling him dad in front of us."

"It's going to be even weirder with you gone." Said Lina on the brink of tears.

"Oh come here, you!" I said bringing her into a tight hug, "You are my best friend, Lina. We'll still keep in touch. It's not goodbye."

"I suppose it's see you later, then?" she said sniffling.

"Yeah," I said pulling away, "See you later." I turned to Angelo next pulling him into another tight hug. "You take care of our girl alright?"

"You take care of yourself and we'll call it even, Rin." He teased.

I smiled sadly pulling back. I turned to my family. All tall, raven-haired, and handsome, the lot of them. Constantine embraced me first.

"Oh, my girl. My carrot top. You be careful. Enjoy yourself, but don't get into too much trouble, alright?" he said tousling my hair.

"Of course. Thanks, for everything. I'll see you soon as I can." I promised wiping away a stray tear.

"Come here." Muttered Claudius grudgingly pulling me into a hug. "Harry's lucky. Getting a sister like you I mean."

"I'm still yours too, don't forget." I joked pulling out of the hug. I looked into his ghostly grey eyes smiling. I'd miss this git. Most definitely.

Lastly, but more importantly, there was Gwen. My surrogate mother, best friend, guardian angel Gwen. I owed her so much. The two of us were so much alike in certain ways- both having been orphaned young, raised by infectiously loving family, and both clinging to one another out of comfort when the going got rough. She smiled, and I smiled. There were no tears in this farewell. We hugged silently, shortly.

"Thank you." I mouthed as I stepped into the fireplace with Demeter's cage. I took one last look at them. It would be months before I saw them again. "Write me. The Burrow!"

* * *

After brief claustrophobia and whooshing I landed unceremoniously out of a fireplace nearly squashing Demeter's cage. My only salvation was landing on someone instead of on the hardwood floor.

"Oof!" I heard the person exclaim. Demeter started hooting wildly as I set down her cage. I managed to hoist myself off whoever I'd just crushed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think someone would be that near the hearth." I said helping them up.

He was tall, with chocolate brown eyes, subtly cute freckles, and a mop of light ginger hair. I'd been out of the dating game for some time, what with being committed to Septimus for a few years, but I could not help but notice the way he smiled at me. Couldn't be my imagination. Then again, my head was still whooshing.

"Don't worry about it. My own fault for being so inquisitively close. Are you Catherine then?" he asked without breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, that's me. Most people don't bother with the full name though. It's just Rin most of the time unless I'm in trouble that is," I ranted at my expense and his obvious amusement, "You are?"

"Fred Weasley. Friend and teammate of your brother's. Pleasure to meet you, my lady." He said kissing my hand, sending a surge through my whole body. I could feel my cheeks flush, in turn making his ears flush a cute shade as well.

"So you're in Gryffindor then?" I asked.

"Whole family is. If we're lucky we'll have a few more minutes before-"

"Oi! Mum! She's here!" called a younger ginger haired boy who stepped into the room.

"Thanks for that, Ron." Said Fred throwing him a glare. Ron looked down at my hand. I followed his gaze noticing that my hand was still in Fred's. He let go a moment later, to my surprising displeasure. _I need to get a grip on myself._

"See you two have gotten acquainted then. I'm Ron." He said walking over.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Rin." I said smiling. His ears turned red as Fred's had. _Suppose it's a family thing._

"Well, we all know who _you_ are. Harry's in for a shock. I'm telling ya." He said being friendly.

"He doesn't know yet, does he?" I asked.

"No, mum swore us to secrecy. Forced me into an Unbreakable Vow. Only way I wouldn't have told him I reckon." At that moment more people rushed into the room, all with the same red hair.

"Oh good, you're here! Hello, Catherine dear. I'm Mrs. Weasley." She said pulling me into a warm hug. From over her shoulder I noticed Fred still smiling at me.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am. Thank you for inviting me, really. It's very kind of you." I said as she'd pulled away.

"It's no trouble at all, dear." She said smiling.

"She prefers the name 'Rin', mum." Said Fred leaning against the wall.

"Have you two already met then?" she asked looking between me and Fred.

"More like bumped into each other. This one could bring down an ox by sheer will power alone." He teased. I gave a short giggle. We were going to get along just fine.

"Oh you! Make yourself useful and take her owl up to Ginny's room." She said impatiently. He rolled his eyes picking up Demeter's cage. After directing one last smile at me he disappeared up the stairs. "Now, Rin, I do believe introductions are in order."

She brought me over to the rest of the group: a younger ginger haired girl, an older boy with glasses, and…Fred? The older boy with the glasses was the first to introduce himself.

"Catherine, it's quite splendid to meet you. I'm Percy Weasley. If you have any questions or need some friendly or professional advice do not hesitate to ask," he said shaking my hand briefly, "First piece of advice would be to not pal around with the likes of Fred and George."

"Already talking us up, Perce?" said who I figured was George. Rather than respond to him, Percy kept talking.

"Now I hear you're from Nascosto, Italy. I hear it's quite the sprawling wizarding community, especially for a settlement its size." He said. George and Ron rolled their eyes. Percy was just not my cup of tea. I never much liked the boring professional types, being truly my father's daughter.

"It is very impressive actually. The shops there are quaint. I'd say they only rival Diagon Alley because of how scenic they are. I grew up there so I'm kind of used to it." I said equally as polite.

"I would love to hear more from you about it at dinner perhaps. I've got official ministry business I've simply got to deal with. Do excuse me." He said marching up the stairs.

"Now that the scary kid's gone," joked the ginger haired girl, "I'm Ginny. This here is my brother George. He's Fred's twin."

"Fred's twin? Is that all I'm good for?" he said indignant.

"Well it certainly isn't at obtaining OWLs." Shot Mrs. Weasley coming up behind me. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything, Rin. Just make yourself at home."

"I take it your idea of an endeavor lies outside academia?" I joked.

"Spot on," said Fred walking down the stairs, "Don't tell me you disagree. I'll be heartbroken if you get put in Ravenclaw."

"Don't make me laugh. Gryffindor, definitely." I shot back.

"Fantastic. We're all in Gryffindor as well. It'll be nice having another girl around, aside from me and Hermione." Said Ginny.

"Who's Hermione?" I asked.

"'Nother friend. She'll be here tomorrow." Said Ron sitting down on the landing.

"Plenty of time to get acquainted them." Said Fred with an irresistible grin.


	4. Chicken

The Weasleys were by far the most interesting people I had ever met. Each of them was quite different from the others- even Fred and George. It was with them and Ginny that I spent most of my time. Since I was rooming with Ginny we would stay up late and talk. She was very easy to get along with and I found that by the third day we were very fast friends. During these late night conversations I would tell her about my life in Italy- about Gwen, Constantine, and Claudius, also of Lina and Angelo. I also conveyed to her how my long relationship with Septimus ended completely because of his vile behavior. In turn she told me how it was for her growing up with _only_ boys, but that she resented this in no way because she was very close to her brothers. She very reluctantly told me about her crush on my brother and how she didn't really know how to carry on with it. It seemed his heroism in the Chamber of Secrets had been the big ice breaker between them, allowing her to be at ease around him. But still, she hadn't the courage to act on her feelings.

"Well, I don't really _know_ my brother as of yet. But when I do I'll know how best to advise you," I said as we sat on the floor listening to my muggle records spinning on the record player I bewitched during my third year at school. Ginny was currently fascinated by the musical stylings of the band Led Zeppelin.

"I know. I mean, it's not like I don't think about it. And it's not like Hermione hasn't tried but she's not _that_ type of girl, you know? Ooh! What's this one called? The guitar is fantastic!" exclaimed Ginny at the current rift.

"It's called 'Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'. So when is Hermione getting here anyway?" I asked, flipping through _Witch Weekly_.

"She should be here tomorrow. She's anxious to meet you, thinks you'll be good for Harry" She said looking through some more records, "Are these blokes any good? The Beatles?"

I smiled, "Yeah. I reckon they're pretty good."

"So…Fred seems pretty smitten with you." Said Ginny with a smug look.

"Subtle, Gin." I said trying to hide what I suspected was a blush from the warmth on my cheeks.

"I'm just saying. I mean I know it hasn't been long since you and your ex. But I've never seen Fred like this with a girl. I mean, he's charming when he wants to be, but you have my oh-so-confident brother practically tripping over himself," She said raising a brow. And it was true. Fred grew less and less like the confident Weasley I had literally bumped into on my first day. It started with subtleties. A trip here, a slip there. But then it escalated into him accidentally pouring milk on my lap when I asked him to pass the pitcher. And the worst by far, from what Ginny continued to explain was when Fred missed the bludger completely and took a hit to the chest, "And Fred simply doesn't do that. I know my brother and he is a damn fine beater. But the second you walked out the back door his eyes were more focused on you than the masochistic ball."

"I don't know, Gin. I mean, yeah, I couldn't help but notice that your brother is rather attractive. And I'm not going to deny that I don't reciprocate any attraction. I'd just like to see where it goes. I'm in no hurry." I replied changing the record from Zeppelin's _Mothership_ to the Beatles' _Please Please Me_.

"They are pretty good," said Ginny after the first verse of "I Saw Her Standing There", "Let's just leave it on while we sleep. It's getting late and Hermione will be here punctually early anyway."

Sure enough, when Ginny and I walked downstairs at about nine for breakfast, a lovely looking girl with slightly untamed bushy brown hair was sitting at the table stroking a ginger, odd looking cat.

"Girls, look who's just arrived!" said Mrs. Weasley enthusiastically. She turned smiling at Ginny, then looked a little anxious as she took me in.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's friend. You must be Catherine then." She said extending a hand. I looked at it, but rather than take it enveloped her in a hug.

"From all I've heard you've done for my brother I think this calls for more than a handshake." I said beaming as I released her. She smiled back cheerfully, a little awkwardly at first but cheerful. Sometimes I couldn't help but come off strongly.

"If you don't mind me saying, you really do look like your mum. Harry's got an album and I've seen some pictures. It's really uncanny." She said politely.

"Yeah, I get that a lot when I come across people who knew her. My godfather Remus remarks on it every time he sees me." I said walking over and sitting at the table.

"Remus? As in Remus Lupin? You know Professor Lupin?" asked Ginny confused as she and Hermione sat down as well.

"Well yeah. I mean he's only one of my parent's best friends. He still keeps in contact with my dad's cousin Gwen. That's who I've lived with all these years," I said taking a bite from a raspberry muffin, "Honestly, if it weren't for Remus' consistent urging to Dumbledore I think it might've taken years for me to see Harry."

"Ginny, come help me get the chickens back in the pen!" called Mrs. Weasley.

"But, mum, I'm talking." Complained Ginny.

"Oh come on. Some exercise will be good for you if you want to make it on the Quidditch team." Said Mrs. Weasley ushering Ginny out of the door. Once the door was closed Hermione looked around, I assumed making sure nobody was in earshot.

"And what of Sirius Black?" asked Hermione.

"Mass murderer Sirius Black? I don't know much about him. Why do you ask?" I questioned at the sudden change in topic.

"Maybe I should just let you and Harry talk about that." She said reaching for a muffin. Before I could press her on the subject there was a loud bang upstairs followed by a wail. A moment later the twins came running down the stairs, Fred sitting next to me, George across from him sitting next to Hermione.

"We've been here the whole time." Muttered George as he dug into a muffin casually. Fred gave me a goofy grin, which I reciprocated adding a giggle. Charging down the stairs was Percy, his face, hair, and clothes sprayed in ink.

"I know you did it!" he hissed, "I know you did it and when I tell mum-"

"Tell mum what Perce? That you had a little mishap and stained ink all over yourself?"

"That doesn't seem too professional coming from a ministry employee, does it Fred?"

"Nope. I'd think not, George." The twins grinned evilly once Percy had stormed out of the kitchen.

"Honestly, do you have to be so hard on him?" scrutinized Hermione.

"What do you think?" grinned George. Hermione let out a dramatic sigh and stood up, much to her cat's displeasure.

"I'm going up to see Ronald. It was nice meeting you, Catherine. I'm sure we'll be getting to know each other rather well as we'll both be sleeping in Ginny's room."

"Or you can sleep in my room and get to know me better." Teased Fred in a flirty tone. I giggled as Hermione walked up the stairs.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I directed at either twin.

"Well, we could chase the chickens like mum and Ginny." Joked George.

"Or catch up on our reading." Added Fred.

"How about help Percy with his paperwork." I interjected. They exchanged matching grins.

"I like this one, George." Said Fred putting his arm around me.

"Oh believe me, dear brother, I've noticed." Laughed George as Fred blushed, taking back his arm. _Regrettably._

"I feel like going swimming." I said wistfully as I finished my muffin. The twins' ears perked up.

"Well, in that case-"

"-you have ten minutes-"

"-to throw on a swimsuit-"

"-and meet us outside." Said the twins running upstairs. I ran to tell Ginny we were going swimming before running upstairs to change. I dug through my trunk until I found my navy blue two piece. I grabbed a towel and made it downstairs in under eight minutes.

"Punctual, too. I think she passes our trial period." Teased George. Ginny merely gave him an exasperated look before walking out of the kitchen with her towel.

"I see she's a little short with you." I said as he shifted his footing.

"Well, I made an unnecessary comment. I used her puffskein as a bludger when we were younger. Wasn't the best idea to bring it up," he ran out the door, "Oi! Ginny! Wait up!"

Fred walked downstairs a second later wearing red swim shorts…and only that. I felt the self control evaporate from my body as I failed to stop my eyes from roaming over his chest. As Fred was rather lanky, his beater's build was stretched and very nice. The baggy long sleeved shirts he usually wore did not do his abs or biceps justice. When I finally regained composure and looked at his face, I noticed his eyes were doing what mine had just a second ago. I gave a slight cough and brought his attention back to my face.

"Oh…umm…is it just us then?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't know about Ron or Hermione, but George and Ginny just headed out." I replied as awkward.

"Shall we carry on then?" he said motioning towards the door.

"Let's." I said, thankful for not standing in the awkward kitchen.

"Have fun! Be home around sundown." Called Mrs. Weasley as we walked out of the back yard.

"So what's the deal with Ron and Hermione?" I asked Fred, breaking the silence.

"Who knows? I don't think _they_ know themselves." He said chuckling.

"Yeah, Ginny made it sound like there was something there." I replied as we came to a slightly steep hill.

"This is when I would kill to be seventeen. Magic beats Muggling." Said Fred as we climbed our way up.

"True. As much as I like some muggle inventions, I wouldn't trade being a witch for the world." I said as we were near the middle ground.

"That's why you and dad get on so well. Their whole world positively fascinates him." He replied.

"Well, from a young age, I can remember wanting to do muggle activities. I don't know. Maybe it's the muggle side of me. Can we stop for a sec? I'm a little out of shape. Haven't done any training in months." I said stopping to catch my breath. Before I could protest or compute what was happening, Fred hoisted me onto his back and continued onward.

"You were saying?" he said waking me up from my state of confusion.

"Oh. Well right. You see, muggles have this tradition to dress in costumes on Halloween, go door to door, and ask for candy. My parents used to take me. We couldn't anymore though, when we went into hiding. And then the night…well the night they passed, it was Halloween. I never cared much for it after that." I said resting my head on his shoulder. I felt a small shudder from under me as I did, but kept it there anyway.

"That must be hard. I mean, I know it frustrates Harry sometimes. He gets a little down on himself for not remembering stuff like that. But I figured it'd be harder to remember." He replied as we were almost at the top.

"That's why I'm glad he can't remember. You're lucky you know." I commented as I subtly took in his smell. _Gunpowder, sweets, and the wood from a broomstick._

"Really? How's that? Did my bank account impress you?" he teased.

"You have a loving and entirely complete family. That's something a lot of people take for granted." I replied.

"You're not alone, you know. I mean, your family loves you. And you have your new friends, and Harry…and me." He added softly.

"Thanks, Fred. It's nice. Having people who care." I replied with a smile.

"Well, loneliness doesn't sit well on a pretty face like yours. Anyways, we're here." He announced as we made it to the top of the hill. He set me down gently as I slid down his back. The "lake" looked like what had once been a pond, but was expanded and expanded as the Weasley kids grew older and taller- much like the Burrow. George and Ginny were already swimming and splashing at each other as Fred and I approached.

"Ah, just in time. Ginny and I wanted to play chicken." Said George pushing back his mop of wet ginger hair.

"I'm game." I said walking over to the small makeshift dock.

"I thought you'd say that." Said Fred before his tall frame of 5' 11" slammed into my 5' 5" body, sending us both into the water. I heard Fred's booming laughter in the water before we broke through to the surface and it became clearer.

"That's it! Boys versus girls!" I yelled as I swam after Fred in an attempt to dunk him under water. It was arranged so that George and Ginny were on the bottom while Fred and I were on top trying to knock each other over. It was his beater's build against my chaser's physique.

"Let's see what you've got, Potter." Teased Fred as he hoisted himself onto George's shoulders. The two of them stacked like that were _much much_ taller than I knew Ginny and I would be.

"More than you can handle, Weasley," I replied haughtily as Ginny supported me on her shoulders, "You alright, Gin?"

"I will be once we've knocked their blocks off." She replied confidently. It started off as Fred mostly hovering over me with our hands up over my head. We were wet and touching and I hoped for his sake George didn't feel Fred's excitement behind his neck. It wasn't until Ginny complained about literally bumping heads with George that Fred straightened out. Now it was getting close. I would sway to the left and almost fall over, then lunge back and almost send Fred over. This happened over and over until I tightened my hold on Ginny slightly and lunged Fred over to the right, sending him and George falling over. Falling back into the water after victory felt spectacular. Especially whence sending the boy I was crushing on into the water. Yes, _crushing_. Slightly. With their sense of humor, the twins recovered from the loss. The rest of the morning and afternoon went on with multiple competitions, splash fights, and wrestling matches. Bit by bit it seemed that Fred and I paired off, not that I was complaining. It seemed that Ginny and George had orchestrated it. Especially when Ginny claimed to see an owl overhead carrying a package she was expecting and George went with her to "escort his baby sister and keep her out of malice and harm's way". At this point it was sunset as Fred and I sat on the dock leaning on each other slightly. Minute by minute, as we conversed about everything from Quidditch to our deeply personal thoughts and lives, I felt us growing closer and much of the awkwardness melting away.

"We're going to do it. Hopefully as soon as we get out of Hogwarts. We just need a sponsor or something. But our hearts are set on it, and it's not like we're not prepared to work for it." Fred was saying about opening a joke shop with George. His eyes lit up just at the idea of doing what he most loved- making people laugh.

"I honestly think that would be brilliant. I can't exactly see you working a nine to five ministry job or something like that." I replied enthusiastically.

"I should hope not. What exactly do you want to do?" he asked as he splashed his feet in the water.

"An auror," I said without hesitation, "After what happened to me and Harry I vowed to do all I could so that some little girl someday wouldn't have to lose their parents."

"That's really brave of you, you know?" he said softly.

"I don't see it that way." I said shaking my head.

"Anything as selfless as that…that's brave. What if you get hurt though?" he asked sounding concerned.

"I could ask you the same thing. I hear explosions going off in your room every ten minutes." I teased poking him in his chest. His _perfectly sculpted_ chest.

"You shouldn't worry about that." He smiled shaking his head. The idea of Fred actually getting hurt entered my mind. I took in the sight of this light hearted, good natured boy of sixteen, who I could actually come to care for a great deal, and the thought of him getting hurt scared me.

"What if I want to worry?" I ask softly, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes. We moved closer together as the Sun gave a few last impressive flickers across the sky, illuminating the thrill and sincerity in both our faces. Fred's face grew closer, but before he reached my lips, I brought my fingers up to his softly.

"What is it?" he asked taking my hand in his.

"Fred, I like you. I mean I _really really_ like you. But we've known each other four days. I just got out of a very long, very suffocating relationship. And I'd like to have a short breather, you know? I'd like Harry to get used to me before getting used to _us_. Is that alright with you?" I look up at his face expectantly. He was still close to me, and I could see the disappointment in his face.

"So you do like me the way I like you?" asked Fred with a goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Is that all you took from that?" I asked.

"Well, I was looking for a silver lining." He added honestly.

"Yes, I like you. But let's see some fireworks before we jump into this." I said pulling my feet out of the water.

"Then, my lady, I shall have to make you fireworks," he said getting up, "Is it alright though if I hold your hand?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't."


	5. To Be In Like With You

Today was August 20th. Today was the day I would be reunited with my brother. The entire night before I had such difficulty going to sleep, for several reasons:

Unbelievably happy about seeing my brother for the first time in thirteen years.

The prospect of dating Fred relatively soon.

The marvelous day and evening I had spent with Fred. He had sweetly held my hand all the way to Ginny's room and had given me a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

And of course, there were Ginny and Hermione interrogating me on what had happened.

I learned that nothing around here stayed secret for too long. When I walked down for breakfast everyone looked up, then back at Fred who was sitting at the kitchen table with an innocent look on his face. The knowing looks came from everyone, including two new ginger heads, who I assumed were the older Weasley sons, Bill and Charlie.

"Catherine, do sit. We've got eggs, bacon, pancakes, muffins-"

"Enough to feed a small army." Interjected Fred, earning a scathing look from his mother.

"Ah, Rin, You haven't met my two eldest. Bill, Charlie, this is Catherine Potter. Rin, Bill and Charlie." Introduced Mr. Weasley. Bill and Charlie, though brandishing the typical Weasley hair and freckles looked quite different. Bill for instance, was dressed in rather impressive travelling clothes, dragon hide boots, and surprisingly an earring. He was tall and lanky, much like the twins, and grew his ginger hair down to his shoulders. Charlie on the other hand, had more of an average sized build, like Ron and Percy. In fact, he looked like a much better looking version of Percy. He had a kind face, was well built- from taming dragons I assumed- and, I noticed, his hands were covered in a few blisters, another gift from the scaly beasts.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. Didn't know Harry Potter had a sister." Said Charlie shaking my hand.

"Yeah, let alone one Fred thinks is within his league." Teased Bill shaking my hand next.

"Oh, ha-ha." Muttered Fred. I threw him a smile before sitting next to him at the table.

"It's nice to meet you both. So, what's on the agenda for today?"I asked taking a serving of eggs and a couple of pancakes.

"Well," said Mr. Weasley getting settled, "you kids should start on your packing for the World Cup. Pack lightly, only necessities. Leave behind any robes or cloaks, and conceal your wands. Remember we're dealing with muggles. Anyway, at around five in the afternoon Fred, George, Ron, and I will go and collect Harry."

"Why so late? He does know about me, doesn't he?" I asked a little worried. Fred held my hand under the table for reassurance.

"Oh yes, Dumbledore and Gwen told him a couple of days ago. Dumbledore sent me an owl yesterday informing me that Harry was very pleased and eager to meet you. You should be receiving a letter from your aunt sometime today. But to answer your question, we're not going until five because we're waiting for your aunt and uncle's house to be connected to the floo network." Answered Mr. Weasley. The rest of breakfast went on pleasantly. Most of the talk was about the upcoming school year, the World Cup, and Quidditch. It was agreed that around one we would meet outside for a friendly game. All through breakfast Fred and I couldn't help but hold and caress each others' hands under the table. It was really very sweet. Nobody had ever given me butterflies like this before. And I'd been in a couple of relatively long term relationships before. _Sad notion._

"So, excited?" asked Fred when we walked into his room after breakfast. It was a quarter passed noon as we stretched out on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I really am. I mean…thirteen years. I can't wait. I keep picturing my little baby brother. I wonder if he still looks like my dad. God, I don't even know what he looks like, what his interests are…if he'll even like me." I said looking over at Fred.

"How could he not, Rin? I've known you five days and already I can't get enough of you." He said smiling sweetly, kissing me on the nose. I smiled, rolling over to give him a hug.

"How do you do that?" I asked nuzzling my head into his chest.

"Do what, love?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Make all the worries and bad stuff disappear." I said softly.

"It's all been practice for this." He said chuckling. Then a thought occurred to me. I sat up and looked at him, cocking my head to the side.

"Fred?" I cooed.

"Yes, Rin?" he asked propping himself on his elbow.

"These muggles…these relatives of mine, exactly how badly do they treat Harry?"I asked.

"Well, the best example I have is when we had to rescue Harry two summers ago. This house elf was causing problems for Harry and trying to stop him from going back to Hogwarts. The muggles thought Harry was causing all the problems, so they locked him in his room, put bars on his window, and were practically starving him. So we flew this car my dad had tinkered with out to Surrey and sprung him" Said Fred, looking for any sign of my temper to start flaring. I imagined the look on my face was quite unreadable. The thought of someone treating my baby brother like that infuriated me to no end. I wanted them to suffer for thirteen years of hell they had caused him. I looked over in the corner of the room at the chest I _knew_ housed various _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _products and inventions, and an idea came to mind.

"Fred?" I cooed again, "Do you test your products on anyone other than yourself and George?"

"We'd have to pay someone for the risk or find someone thick enough," he eyed me suspiciously, "why do you ask?"

"Well, just out of curiosity, have you ever wondered the effects of a ton tongue toffee on a muggle boy, say about…oh…fourteen?" I asked with a mischievous grin. Realization dawned on him, and a grin to match mine spread on his face.

"Come to think of it, maybe George and I ought to think outside the box concerning who we test our products on. I mean…wizards shouldn't have all the fun."

It was 4:50 when the quidditch game we had ended. Charlie caught the snitch, ending the match in our favor, 220:60. The teams had been split, George, Ron, Ginny, and Bill vs Fred, Charlie, Hermione, and myself. We were for the most part evenly matched. Fred and George were both equally skilled beaters. Ginny and Charlie fared well as seekers. Ron and Hermione both struggled as chaser and keeper, while Bill and I excelled as keeper and chaser. I loved being a chaser, and I was good at it. It was always something I felt connected me to my dad, and so it was something I actually strived at.

"That was fantastic! Did you see Rin fly?" exclaimed George.

"I've never seen a chaser move like that on a broom before," said Charlie as we all walked to the broom shed, "Gryffindor would be lucky to have you."

"She'd have to beat out Angelina, Alicia, or Katie. Oooh I'd love to see the look on ol' Johnson's face." Said Ginny as she threw her Cleansweep inside the shed.

"Yeah, it's bad enough she's a better chaser than Angie. Another to be dating the guy she's still hung up on." Commented George.

"What?" I asked leaning on my falcon racing broom. Fred threw a scornful look at his twin.

"Thanks for that," he turned to me, "I was dating this girl, Angelina Johnson, for a couple months this past year. It didn't mean anything. She was more of a friend or teammate than anything else so I broke it off, but she took it rather…badly."

"It can't be worse than what I told you about my ex," he stayed quiet, "can it?"

"Oh yes it can." Added Ginny.

"Well, she kind of bewitched my face." He said looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it read 'Property of Angelina Johnson' for the better half of two weeks. Took us that long to find the counter jinx." Said George.

"Well, that's rude of her. Maybe I _will _get her spot on the team. Because I want to, and partly for spite." I said as we walked back to the house. By now it was only me, George, Ginny, and Fred. Hermione and Ron had run off to prepare Ron's room for Harry's arrival, while Bill and Charlie were getting cleaned up for dinner.

"She's pretty good. Not as good as you were just now in a _friendly_ match, but she's good. The likelihood is that you'll probably knock off Katie Bell." Said Ginny as we approached the back door. Mrs. Weasley came bolting out of the house.

"Where _have_ you two been? Your father has been waiting! The floo network connected Harry's home ten minutes ago! You'll be covered in soot so there's no point in getting cleaned up!" she screeched ushering us all into the Weasley's living room. Bill and Charlie sat patiently in the kitchen, while Percy, I assumed, was still upstairs and upset working on his cauldron paperwork for Mr. Crouch- whom Percy basically worshipped. Ginny went to join her eldest brothers while the rest of us gathered around the fireplace.

"Alright, I'll go first, just to make pleasantries and speak to Harry's relatives. Fred, George, you follow to get Harry's trunk, and Ron you come last to help Harry with anything else he needs." Said Mr. Weasley methodically. We all stood back as Mr. Weasley hopped into the fireplace and shouted, "Number four Privet Drive, Surrey!"

A moment later Fred hopped into the fireplace, winked at me, and did the same. George followed, and then Ron. Five minutes went by. Then ten minutes. Three minutes later Fred came bounding out of the fireplace. He strolled over to me nonchalantly and nodded. I knew I could count on him to set off a little mischief. It was after all _Fred and George_. George came soon after with the trunk, giving me and Fred a knowing grin as soon as he spotted us.

"What are you three smirking at?" asked Mrs. Weasley, not missing a step.

"Nothing." We all said simultaneously. She lifted her eyebrow just as Ron came shooting out of the fireplace. I was growing more and more anxious. _Just a couple more seconds…Just a couple more seconds._ A couple of seconds turned into a couple of minutes before another boy was spit out of the fireplace. But this boy was not like the rest. No…this boy…this young man, I should say, had jet black, messy hair, glasses, and vibrant green eyes that stood out as soon as he looked at me. Those vibrant green eyes. Our mother's eyes.

"Harry…"


	6. Harry's First Word

Harry's Point Of View

I knew immediately who she was. I mean, how could I not? She looked exactly like our mum, except…except the eyes. Her eyes were the same tinted hazel that I'd seen in pictures of my dad. She stood there in a light green jumper, a small dirt smudge on her left cheek. Ron had mentioned they played Quidditch and she was a natural, much like myself, much like our dad.

"Harry…" she said breathlessly. Our eyes stayed locked. She was all I had thought about for two days. I had a family. She and I could make each other whole. We had both lost the same parents to the same evil. We both had that mark left on us at a young age. Naturally I was upset at first that we'd been split apart, that she'd remembered my existence when I could barely piece together memories of a small ginger haired girl. But it didn't matter. When Gwen walked into the room, looking much like my father herself, and told me who she was, I felt myself have hope. Even more hope, if possible, then when I had met Sirius this past June. It seemed, after so long of not having any re_al_ family, I suddenly had an Aunt, Uncle, and cousin who cared about me. I had a godfather who would risk his very soul to reach and protect me. And…most importantly I had a sister who knew…knew beyond what anyone else could, exactly how it felt. As I stepped forward and got a better look at her, a memory suddenly flashed into my mind. It was old…very old, and almost gone. My first word.

"Rin…"

Rin's Point of View.

We observed each other for a few seconds before he stepped forward.

"Rin…" he said, as if he almost remembered. Tears welled up in my eyes as in the same moment we took off after the other and embraced in what was our first hug in thirteen years.

"I'm sorry I left! I'm sorry I left you with those muggles, Harry! If I'd known! I would have gone _with_ you!"I cried as sobs filled my chest.

"I remember! I remember you! How could I have forgotten you? I'm sorry I forgot! I'm so sorry!" he cried as well. I heard a shallow sob from over by the couch. Harry and I stepped back and looked over to see Mrs. Weasley blowing her nose into a handkerchief. Hermione was fanning herself as she and Ginny, too, began to tear up a little.

"Are you good, are you healthy?" I asked looking at him. He chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm great. I'm loads better now." He smiled.

"God you look _so_ like dad." I observed looking at him up close.

"I could say the same about you and mum." He replied cheekily.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, Harry. I really am. I'm here now. I'll make those muggles run for the bloody hills if they ever lay a finger on you again." I vowed. He smiled.

"I've got my own methods of keeping them at a distance. But yeah, thanks. I think I'm going to like having a big sister." He replied.

"Careful what you say. You're stuck with me now." I teased.

"Now that the women folk have brought down their tears to a minimum-"

"-and the emotions have landed their broomsticks-"

"-Fred and I want to know-"

"-did he eat it?" asked the twins coming on either side of me.

"Yeah! What was it anyway?" asked Harry straightening up.

"Ton-tongue toffee." Beamed Fred, putting an arm around me.

"Fred and I invented them." Added George, putting the other around me.

"I thought they could use a _very_ deserving testing dummy." I supplied. Harry beamed and chuckled. Everyone else in the living room and kitchen laughed as well.

"Brilliant." He said before Mrs. Weasley stalked over to us.

"You. Did. NOT." Gaped Mrs. Weasley at her twin sons, completely oblivious, it seemed, to the fact that I had orchestrated the whole thing. A second later as if on cue, Mr. Weasley stepped out of the fireplace.

"What did you give that muggle boy?" he demanded looking at Fred and George who simultaneously crossed their arms.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. Harry and I stood back as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley marched up to the twins.

"It wasn't funny, Fred! What on earth did you give him?" asked Mr. Weasley again.

"It wasn't _my _fault he ate it. I dropped it. It was an accident. You saw that for yourself. If the miserable prat wanted to eat something he wasn't supposed to, then that's his business." Said Fred confidently, and quite convincingly. I knew he wouldn't bring me up in the whole plot.

"It was on purpose. You _knew_ he was on a diet!" accused Mrs. Weasley.

"How big did his tongue get?" asked George, not even trying to hide his eagerness.

"It was rounding on four feet before his parents would let me near him. It's not funny. Torturing muggles isn't funny" Said Mr. Weasley visibly fuming as his ears turned red. _So it was a family thing after all._

"We didn't give it to him because he's a muggle. It's because he's a stupid git who can't help but bully Harry every chance he gets." Said George.

"That's not the point. What you did is illegal. I work campaigning against the mistreatment of muggles for most of my life, and my own sons…my own sons-"

"Do something as abhorrent as this." Finished Mrs. Weasley. "If this has to do with _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_ again then you are both in serious trouble!"

"Come on, Harry, how 'bout you meet Bill and Charlie," said Ron, "and get away from the scary people."

"Ronald-!"

"I meant Fred and George, mum!" he said quickly. Harry looked at me expectantly.

"I'll be along in a second. Go, we'll head upstairs in a bit and catch up." I said smiling. It was nice, the way he looked at me. As if I were going to vanish suddenly. Having him back in my life…I felt complete.

"We'll come along, too, then?" said George making a move to the door.

"You stay where you are!" ordered Mrs. Weasley.

After escaping the loud row downstairs, Harry and I made our way up to Ron's room for some privacy. He'd told Ron and Hermione that they'd talk about some things later. The three of them were so in sync with each other that it was quite astonishing to watch. It was almost as if they shared a mind, or spoke a language the rest of us couldn't interpret.

We sat on the floor of Ron's room silently, just smiling slightly at each other as the ghoul in the attic pounded away on the pipes.

"So you're a seeker?" I asked. "That's noble. Not quite as active as a chaser though." He scoffed playfully.

"I let my firebolt do some of the work." He said, to which I raised my eyebrows.

"A firebolt, huh? Who gave you that?" I asked.

"My godfather." Said Harry hesitantly. I looked at him surprised.

"Uncle Remus bought you a firebolt? I'm in shock. He usually can't afford new robes let alone-"

"Wait. Uncle Remus?"asked Harry.

"Well yeah. Remus Lupin. He's our godfather. He's the one who urged Dumbledore to get us back together." I answered looking at him with confusion pretty clear on my face.

"He's not my godfather. Erm…That would be another one of mum and dad's friends." Said Harry nervously. Suddenly I remembered what Hermione and I had talked about briefly the day before.

"Sirius Black?" I asked. He looked clearly in shock.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Just a hunch. But…but I thought he-"

"He's innocent. I met him in June. It's a long story." Harry explained what had happened this past year, starting with the _real_ reason Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban and what had transpired in the Shrieking Shack.

"So…So Peter Pettigrew…_He's_ why they're gone? He's why they're dead?" Anger pumped through me, before I looked at Harry and regained some composure, "I'll tell you one thing Harry. You're a better person than I am. I would have killed him myself."

"Believe me, he's not worth it. On a separate note I've been corresponding with Sirius. It's nice. Someone who knew mum and dad, you know? But you've had Gwen and Lupin for all that, so you know what I mean." He said swatting away Ron's pygmy owl.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I replied. I thought of mum and dad for a brief moment, wondering if they could see us now.

"Speaking of Gwen and Sirius, I dunno if you know or not, but apparently they had quite the relationship back at Hogwarts." Said Harry with a smirk. I gaped at him. The thought of Gwen- careful, calculating, well mannered Gwen- with someone as wild and unpredictable as Sirius Black just didn't make sense.

"Are you sure? Did Sirius say something?" I asked.

"Yeah. Apparently they split around the time they left school. I guess she was married soon, and well, as he put it, he, 'messed up one too many times for her to,' take him back." Said Harry.

"Come to think of it…I do remember seeing someone's head blown off in most of Gwen's pictures from back then. Maybe it's Sirius." I commented.

"I wouldn't doubt it. He wants to meet you. Write to you at least." Said Harry.

"I'd like that," I said smiling, "I'm sure you can imagine how happy I am to have you back."

"I really can if it's anything compared to how I've felt the past two days. I can't imagine how hard it was for you all these years to have to stay away. I could barely control myself not go hop on my broom and fly over here." Said Harry with a soft look on his face.

"It was dreadfully hard. I still have nightmares about that night." Harry's face became more alert when I said that.

"You…you get them too?" asked Harry. My worst fears confirmed, learning that Harry had them too made my stomach sink.

"Yeah. Dad yelling. Mum screaming. A bright green light. The house exploding…I was shut in the hall closet, you know. I guess now I know it was Sirius who found us. It wasn't until the house was destroyed that I saw them. I'm glad you didn't. And you…you had a large cut on your head," I said looking at the scar, "It was the worst night of my life."

"What I don't understand, Dumbledore pointed this out, I don't understand why dad didn't have his wand." Said Harry pensively. I thought back to that night and then it dawned on me. It was my fault.

"We were playing. A dragonfly…he, he made a dragonfly fly around the room. And when…when he heard _him_ coming he threw it down and put me in the closet. He didn't have it because he was busy hiding me." I said wiping away a treacherous tear.

"It's not your fault," said Harry, "With or without it…dad still-"

"-he might've had a chance," I said shaking my head, "Our father was brilliant. He could've had a chance." Harry moved across the floor and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I don't blame you in any way, for anything. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't blame yourself either." He said softly. Harry didn't blame me. He didn't hold anything against me or resent me in any way for anything. As long as he held to that, I could live with myself, even if we had to live without our parents.

"Thank you, Harry." I said hugging him.

"Anytime," he said before we heard clattering coming from the kitchen, "maybe we should head down for dinner." Before we left the room I stopped him.

"Erm, Harry…There's one more thing I kind of wanted to talk to you about. You see…" I started off rather awkwardly. How was I supposed to talk to my little brother about _this_? "Well over the course of my stay here…Fred and I have grown rather fond of each other. And I realize I'm just coming into your life now, and you may need time to adjust to that. So if you have any problem with me and Fred dating, just say so and I'll lay off for a while." He stared at me with his head cocked to the side for a bit- something I knew for a fact we'd both inherited from our mum. He started laughing.

"Rin, if you want to risk your mental health, and date Fred, that's on you." He teased. I beamed back at him and tousled his hair.

"Thanks, baby brother." I smiled as we walked back down to the kitchen. Fred would surely take kindly to this piece of news, especially after yet another argument with his parents over his plans for after Hogwarts.

"Rin, just one thing?" said Harry before we approached the third landing.

"Shoot." I said looking at him.

"What's _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_?"


	7. Fireworks

We were all up at the crack of dawn the next morning. Why we were up at the crack of dawn, I had no idea. The previous day had been bliss. Harry and I got along better than I had hoped. It was truly as if we had never been separated in the first place. I sat between him and Fred all through dinner, talking about Quidditch and prospective tactics that might be played during the World Cup. Later that night, Fred and I had found some time to be alone. He took me to a small secluded corner of the Weasley's house. It was a window seat nestled in the west corner, hidden behind a bookshelf, with a perfect view of the moon. We leaned against each other, heads together, simply enjoying each other's company.

"I wish she'd just understand, and I'm sorry if it disappoints her, but I need to do what I love." He muttered referring to his earlier row with his mother. She had been quite harsh on him and George. I mean, Bill and Charlie didn't exactly have typical jobs either. Fred and George were smart and ambitious. If anyone could succeed at achieving a fruitful career it was them.

"I know you do, Fred. I'm sorry you got into trouble for my idea." I said stroking his arm.

"Don't worry about it, love. So, was today everything you'd hoped it would be?" he asked softly.

"Even better. You know…Harry said he didn't mind at all if you and I became more familiar with one another." I replied with a grin.

"Oh really?" he asked looking down at me.

"Yes really." I said looking back. He grinned wider than I did and took my hand in his.

"Well, then my plans for the Cup are now set in motion."

As it was the morning we were leaving for the cup I was very anxious to see what it was Fred had planned. When I went downstairs I was met by a chipper looking Mr. Weasley and one widely awake Mrs. Weasley.

"Good morning, Catherine." Said Mr. Weasley cheerfully.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." I replied with a yawn as I sat down at the other side of the table.

"Catherine! Perfect! This letter arrived for you from Professor Dumbledore. It seems there've been some changes with your classes." She said handing me the letter before turning back to the stove. I read the letter to myself, trying to process the information with very little success.

"It says I'm to be a sixth year, rather than a fifth year. My exams at the institute are equivalent to OWLs." I said aloud after reading it a fourth time.

"That's wonderful. I'll just pick up the same books for you that I am for Fred and George." She replied as she absent mindedly put some eggs onto Mr. Weasley's plate. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry walked down the stairs a moment later, all looking incredibly sour and tired.

"Ah good, you're all up. Sit and have a spot of breakfast before you go." said Mrs. Weasley shoveling hot eggs onto more plates. They did taste rather good, especially this early in the morning.

"What've you got there, Rin?" asked Ron sleepily.

"A letter from Dumbledore. It seems I'm being promoted to the sixth year." I replied dully.

"What? That's fantastic!" exclaimed Fred, pulling me into a hug. The sudden volume made me, and everyone else in the kitchen more alert.

"Why do you have to be up so early?" asked Ginny with a yawn as she and Hermione came down the stairs, "And what's all the noise?"

"Fred is ecstatic because Rin has been bumped up to sixth year." Smirked George.

"That's excellent, Rin. You must've gotten really good marks on your exams." Smiled Hermione.

"Well, I'm glad somebody did." Muttered Mrs. Weasley.

"Very subtle, mother." Muttered both twins. Bill, Charlie, and Percy wouldn't be joining us until later, seeing as they could all apparate and we couldn't. We left the house, but not before yet another blow out occurred between Fred, George, and their mother. Mrs. Weasley confiscated every product they had intended to sell at the cup. When nobody noticed, I, as stealthily as I could, pocketed the items and walked out of the kitchen with everyone else.

"Here," I whispered to Fred and George when we had fallen back from the rest of them, "Take them." Their eyes widened when they saw what I was handing them, and matching smiles spread on their identical faces.

"You didn't have to." Said Fred, as the three of us walked in the back of the group.

"Yes I did. This is important to you. And you both are important to me. So just take it and shut it." I said with an affectionately imploring tone.

"Listen to the woman, Fred. She's a smart one." Remarked George. We walked on and on until it seemed there was no end in sight. Mr. Weasley led the way with Ginny and Hermione behind him, Ron and Harry behind them, and me flanked by Fred and George, in the back of the group. The talking became virtually nonexistent when we began to climb Stoatshead Hill. When we got to the top of the hill, we'd found the portkey that would take us to the Cup.

"A boot?" asked Harry.

"It's a portkey, Harry," I said coming up next to him, "We touch it and it'll take us all safely to the cup. You've just got to hold on tight."

"Ah, Amos!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley trotting over to another gentleman who was accompanied by a rather handsome looking teenage boy. The boy looked over at us, his eyes stopping at me, and smiled. Fred came from behind me and put his arm around my waist a second later. _Boys_.

"Arthur! Been here long?" asked Amos.

"Just got here. Kids, come over. This is Amos Diggory, and you all go to school with his son Cedric," said Mr. Weasley kindly. By the looks on Harry, Ron, Fred, and George's face, I could tell this wasn't something they particularly boasted, "Amos, these are my kids. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. And these are their friends. Hermione Granger, Catherine, and Harry Potter."

"You don't say! Harry Potter! And with a sister no doubt! You know I couldn't believe it when my boy told me he had beaten Harry Potter at Quidditch!" boasted the man rather obnoxiously.

"Dad, come on. I told you, Harry fell off his broom." said Cedric humbly, but all it did was cause Harry to tense up. I would surely ask him about this later.

"But _you_ didn't. And I'm sure Harry can agree that the victory went to the better player." Exclaimed Mr. Diggory. I felt the cross look grow on my face as the man berated my brother.

"I'm sure Cedric just got lucky is all. Potters don't usually fall below first in Quidditch." I said boldly with a smirk. Before Mr. Diggory could reply, Mr. Weasley insisted we all ready ourselves and get to the portkey. We all felt the sickening feeling of being twisted and turned by the portkey. It was so suddenly and utterly unpleasant that I hadn't realized I'd hit the ground until I heard Fred's exclamation when I'd landed on his gut.

"I see I'm not the only one tripping over myself." He joked. I felt someone lift me off of Fred and help me to my feet. Cedric smiled kindly as he dusted off some dirt from my white t shirt.

"Better watch your step. Wouldn't want a pretty girl like yourself to get hurt." He said charmingly. I heard Fred shoot up from the ground rather tensely.

"I'll be making sure she doesn't run in to any unwanted characters, Diggory. You just watch that pretty face of yours." Said Fred gruffly. George and I led him away before he got too invested in any drastic changes to Cedric's pretty face. I could hear Harry chuckling behind me as I tried to sooth Fred. After Mr. Weasley paid the muggle landowner, with some difficulty, and we said goodbye to the Diggorys, we made our way to our tent. Harry looked at the small exterior rather confused before walking in and expressing his shock at the large, spacious interior. After we settled in and gathered some firewood and water I had a moment to speak with Harry alone. We sat down on a couple of chairs in the far corner of the tent.

"So what was all that Mr. Diggory was saying about you falling off your broom?" I asked softly. He looked hesitant and rather embarrassed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. The git just bothered me is all."

"It's not that. He bothered me too." said Harry scratching the back of his neck, "Last year, when Sirius broke out of Azkaban the ministry sent dementors to Hogwarts. They were everywhere and as badly as everyone else seemed to react to them, I reacted worse. I fainted and I'd hear screaming and feel awful."

"You heard mum," I said softly, knowing the effects dementors had on people, "You relived it."

"Exactly. And it happened to me during a Quidditch match. They came to the actual match and started swarming around me. I fell off my broom from a really high altitude, and Cedric caught the snitch before he saw what had happened. I was lucky though. Dumbledore made sure I didn't get hurt. If it wasn't for Lupin teaching me the patronus charm I don't know what I'd have done. It saved mine and Sirius' lives."

"You can make a patronus?" I asked rather impressed, "A corporeal patronus?"

"Yeah..I suppose." He replied awkwardly. I don't think he was expecting my reaction, and I also didn't think he knew just how impressed any other wizard would be.

"You should show me sometime. I'd like to see it."

Bill, Charlie, and Percy joined us a short while after Mr. Weasley had finally managed to set a fire. Hermione had to help him it seemed because he was too excited by the matches. We all sat by the fire, Fred and I sharing a loveseat, talking about the match when a man who looked like an overgrown schoolboy in Quidditch robes approached. Mr. Weasley introduced him as Ludo Bagman. He reacted to me and Harry much like Mr. Diggory, but without the rude comments.

"Holy Quadpot! I'd never have expected to meet the famous Harry Potter. Let alone Harry _and_ his elusively secret sister!" exclaimed the man rather excitedly. He was nice enough. Seemed rather sketchy to me, but he _had_ been nice enough to help out Mr. Weasley with the tickets, so who was I to judge? Soon enough the twins were betting the man all their life savings, and a fake wand, on an unlikely match.

"Ireland wins-"

"-but Krum catches the snitch!" they said excitedly. Obviously liking his odds, Bagman took the bet. After Percy began to encroach on Mr. Weasley's talk with Bagman, he just about wet himself when his boss, Mr. Crouch showed up. Much to the twin's amusement, Mr. Crouch, though quite familiar with Mr. Weasley, kept calling Percy "Weatherby". This surely would not go without taunt. Further into the conversation, the three older men mentioned something about future goings-on at Hogwarts, followed by Mr. Crouch and Bagman leaving the tent to go meet the Bulgarians.

"Come on, dad! What's going on at Hogwarts?" asked Fred finishing his tea.

"It's not for me to say. You lot will find out soon enough." Said Mr. Weasley with a sly smile.

"It's classified information that the ministry is _not_ ready to disclose," said Percy pompously, "especially not to the likes of you two."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby." Smirked Fred as he had succeeded in silencing Percy. Everyone, including Mr. Weasley laughed.

The excitement grew throughout the day as the atmosphere became louder and more infectious. People were zooming around everywhere on their broomsticks. Salesman could be found every couple of tents. The Irish and Bulgarian supporters grew more proud- and drunk- as the afternoon wore on. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking at the cart of omnioculars while the rest of us looking at the face paint and hats.

"Which one do you want?" whispered Fred.

"Fred, you don't have to-"

"It's all part of the plan, Rin." He grinned his Fred-ish grin. I scanned the hats before settling on one that was oversized, with white and green stripes.

"That one." I pointed.

"Two of those please!" asked Fred over the crowd. Next, Ginny and I watched as Fred and George got their faces painted in green and white shamrocks.

"Is this part of the plan too?" I asked. He leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek, leaving a big white lip print that made me blush.

"_That_ was." He said taking my hand. The eleven of us made our way up to the very top of the stadium. It was by far the most glorious sight I had ever seen. I had been to only one world cup before. I'd been less than a year old and my parents had taken me to the semifinals where Spain lost in a pitiful match against Wales. I only had a couple of happy pictures and Gwen's account to go by. I made a mental note to write to Gwen as soon as we got back to the Burrow.

"This stadium seats a hundred thousand," called Mr. Weasley enthusiastically over the crowd, "A Ministry task force of over five hundred wizards have worked on it all year. Countless repelling charms and spells surround it." It seemed like ages as we marched up the stairs. Our seats were good, but they were all the way up at the top.

"We'll have to go to Hogsmede when we get to school," said Harry, "You'll love the shops. It's a nice place to go on weekends."

"Or to sneak through a hidden passage to, eh Harry?" said George nudging him. Harry grinned a suspicious looking grin. I was definitely in for an interesting year with this lot.

We finally reached our seats, all the way at the peak of the stadium. We sat quite comfortably: Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, George, Fred, myself, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The three of them got into a conversation with a meek looking house elf before the Minister of Magic stepped into the box. Percy looked positively green with envy at the Minister overlooking him for Harry.

"Mr. Fudge, this is my sister, Catherine." Said Harry after they'd shaken hands.

"Merlin's beard! I expected to meet you sooner or later, young lady. I've spoken with Dumbledore, you see," he said shaking my hand, "We've made sure that you and your brother have prime security and discretion. We wouldn't want the prophet to have a field day."

"I appreciate that, sir. Thank you." I replied smiling as he walked away.

"Fancy that, George."

"Yes, Fred?"

"My lady's got an in with the Minister of Magic."

"Well, it seems your dream of going into legislature can finally be realized, dear brother." Joked the twins loud enough for Percy to hear. Following the Minister was a family of rather uptight looking blondes. They were dressed extremely well, the father with long blonde hair, the mother with a look of distaste on her face, and the son, a pale, pointed mix of the two.

"That's Draco Malfoy and his parents," said Harry, "the Slytherin I told you about. Bad news the lot of them." The Malfoys looked over at the Weasleys. Mr. Malfoy stepped forward giving Mr. Weasley a tactless look.

"Tell me, Arthur, whatever did you have to sell to get these seats? I daresay your house wouldn't have covered a third." Said Mr. Malfoy rudely.

"Why don't you and your merry little albino family move along." I called to him. He turned his narrowed eyes to me and looked between me and Harry.

"Surely this can't be her. Lily and James Potter's other halfblooded mutt," he said acidly, "Interesting, you know I'd have taken you for a mudblood with your muggle mother's looks." The anger I felt coursing through me was nothing like the loathsome looks Fred and Harry were throwing at him. Before Fred could pull out his wand I grabbed his hand.

"_Don't._ Narrow minded filth like him aren't worth the effort." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Lucius, I do believe your seats aren't here. So just get a move on." Called Mr. Weasley.

"Until next time, bloodtraitors." He said rather coolly before walking away with his wife. Their son walked up to Harry with an arrogant look.

"I don't care how cute your sister is, Potter. You ought to learn to keep her mouth shut." He hissed.

"Why don't you try me, you slimy git." I dared.

"Come, Draco!" called his father as he chatted with the minister. He threw one more scathing look before walking away.

"Not worth the effort, huh?" joked Harry, annoyance still evident on his face.

"Him I want to take a crack at after what you've told me about him."

The match began with a splendid display of magic. Bagman's voice could be heard over the sound of the crowd. The mascots were about to come out when Fred nudged me.

"What is it?" I asked, looking out of the corner of my eye.

"Come with me to the stairs really quick." He whispered.

"Now? Fred, the match is about to start!" I exclaimed looking at him.

"Please. I promise it'll be worth your while." He asked giving me a slight puppy dog look.

"Oh fine." I said getting up.

"We'll be right back." Said Fred to his father as the rest of our group was too consumed by the mascots that were about to come out. Fred led me over to the top of the stairs, just behind the rows of seats, to a secluded part of the stadium. From this point we could literally see everything without being seen ourselves.

"Alright, Weasley, what is it that couldn't wait?" I asked with a questioning look. He came closer to me, put his arms around my waist and leaned forward.

"Turn around." He whispered in my ear. The feeling I got when his hot breath tickled at my ear was like a static shock. He gave me a funny look then guided me around to look up across the stadium. There were green and white fireworks everywhere, representing the Irish team. Then a couple of the fireworks that exploded simultaneously spelled out the letters, "CP + FW". I smiled and turned around, my face covered in a mad blush.

"How- How did you manage that?" I asked with a wide grin as I put my arms up around his neck.

"Well, I did trade Bagman a couple more fake wands and a ton-tongue toffee. But I daresay it was worth it, judging by the look on your face." He grinned.

"Was this part of your 'oh-so-secret' plan?" I asked as he tightened his hold on my waist and brought me closer.

"It wasn't a secret. You've known my plan for days." He said coming closer.

"I did?" I asked as our noses touched, eyes closing slightly.

"I told you you'd see fireworks." He whispered. When Fred's soft lips touched mine in a sweet and breathtaking kiss, I _did_ see fireworks.


	8. Dangers in the Darkness

As luck would have it- and the twins usually had luck on their side- Ireland won even though Krum had caught the snitch. It was truly remarkable.

"Shouldn't have doubted us for a second." The twins had said together.

If there was one thing I'd have liked to change about the match it was how Fred gawked at the Bulgarian mascots. Veela were notorious for ensnaring men, but watching Fred look at them was very irritating. He had apologized, after I yanked him back into his seat, of course.

We were now laughing uncontrollably as Fred and George taunted Ron about his man-crush on the seeker, Viktor Krum.

"Victor, I love you-"

"-Victor, I do-"

"When we're apart my heart beats only for you!" we all sang as the twins flapped around the tent wearing Irish flags. Fred danced over to me with an excited look on his face as Mr. Weasley stepped out to check on some loud noises going off outside.

"Well, having a good night?" he sing-songed.

"Of course." I said beaming at him.

"And you are my-?"

"Girlfriend." I answered happily.

"You are whose girlfriend?" he asked nuzzling my nose.

"I am Fred Weasley's girlfriend. So you should stop that before he comes back." I added jokingly.

"Sounds like the Irish are getting carried away!" exclaimed George as another bang sounded around the camp.

"We need to get out of here! It's not the Irish!" exclaimed Mr. Weasley. Panicked looks spread across the tent as we heard more screams. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, come with me. The rest of you hide in the woods!"

Fred grabbed my hand and ran as George grabbed Ginny. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were right behind us as we ran out of the tent. It was pandemonium all around us. Tents were being set on fire. The muggle caretakers were being levitated into the air. People were screaming and running everywhere. And then…I saw them. Death Eaters. Many of them, all hooded and chanting as they tore through camp. All I knew was that we all had to get out of here, we all had to keep running, and we all had to stay together. Fred kept a firm grip on my hand as we ran through the crowd and finally made it into the woods. We finally stopped after we reached a small clearing. My lungs felt as they were about to explode. Each intake of breath felt like an obstacle. Suddenly, it hit me, what I should have been thinking of all along. _Harry_. I looked around us, but in the moonlight all I saw were Fred, George, and Ginny. Panic shot through me.

"Fred…Fred where are they? Where- where is Harry?" I asked him terrified. His eyes widened when he looked around.

"Oi! Ron! Ron!" called George.

"Harry!" I shouted as loud as I could. "Harry!" I called again and again as Ginny and George called out to Ron and Hermione. Fred ran back the way we came. About ten minutes later he came back alone.

"I don't know where they are. I can't find them." He said quietly. I felt sick. My stomach lurched in knots. Suddenly a green light shot up into the sky and covered the moon. A cloudlike, emerald skull with a snake protruding like a tongue from its mouth. The Dark Mark was in the sky. My stomach gave way as I fell to my knees and vomited behind a tree. Ginny held my hair back as Fred held my clammy hand and rubbed my back.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." I repeated when I stopped vomiting. I started to shake. What if Harry- what if that mark was for him? What if he was captured, or hurt, or…worse?

"Sh sh sh. Don't worry, love," Fred soothed, "It's alright. He's fine. I'm sure they're all fine." I wasn't sure who Fred was trying to convince- me or him.

"I see more lights," said Ginny, "Maybe we should go and find Dad. It's gotten quiet." We made our way through the trees slowly, each of us quiet and pale. There was a morbid air around us with _death_ literally looming over our heads. Fred supported some of my weight as I found that my legs didn't have much strength left in them. The scene outside of the woods was horrid. Most of the tents were somewhat scorched, if not completely burned. There was no one in sight through the silent evening chill.

"Maybe they're back at the tent." Suggested George. When we got there we met Bill, Charlie, and one bloody-nosed Percy.

"There you are!" cried Charlie.

"We were worried," said Bill, "Is it just you then? Where are the other three?"

"We lost them in the dark." Said Ginny. A few minutes of silence later and Mr. Weasley walked through the tent with the missing trio.

"Harry!" I exclaimed rushing to give him a hug, "Are you alright? I saw the mark and I thought the worst."

"And followed up on that thought. After her spewing that poor tree will never be the same." Joked Fred now that the mood was lighter.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Some stuff just happened. We got through the woods alright though." Said Harry. The tone he used made me think something was on his mind.

"Nearly got our heads blown off by stunners though." Muttered Ron. Mr. Weasley proceeded to explain how Mr. Crouch's house elf had been found unconscious with Harry's wand, lying where the dark mark had been conjured. Hermione, however focused less on that and more on Mr. Crouch's treatment of the elf, putting Percy and his bloody nose in his place when he tried to defend his boss.

"It wasn't right!" cried Hermione, "It wasn't her fault! That horrid man! She should be happy to receive clothes, but she acted as if it was the most awful thing in the world. And Mr. Diggory referring to her as 'Elf'!"

"You have to understand, Hermione, to them it is the worst thing in the world," I exclaimed, "It's their culture. It's how they're raised. All they know is servitude. To be freed is to fail."

"Did you have a house elf?" asked Ron.

"No. But my erm…ex boyfriend did." I muttered. Fred grew a little stiff beside me. I knew he was sensitive about his family's economic standing. Septimus' wealth was another thing he didn't like about the bloke, aside from his treatment of me the last time we spoke.

"Anyway, you're sure you saw a man there? A man conjuring the mark?" asked Mr. Weasley again.

"As clearly as we hear you," Said Harry, "But I still don't understand what the panic with the mark was all about."

"It's _his_ mark, Harry." Answered Hermione.

"To them it was like seeing You-Know-Who again." Added Bill.

"But…I don't understand how the mark-"

"Voldemort and his followers would cast the dark mark over a home when they'd murdered everyone inside." I answered, ignoring the winces at the sound of the name.

"So, those were his people too then?" asked Harry.

"Death Eaters," Muttered Charlie in a disgusted tone, "Nasty lot."

"Probably got drunk and decided to have some fun of their own." Muttered George.

"Let's all get a couple more hours of sleep. Your mother is likely to have heard already, so it's best we be back home early." Said Mr. Weasley. I smiled at Harry before he walked into his side of the tent. I'd never been so scared in all my life as I'd been when I thought he could have been lying dead beneath that mark. Having him safe and with me was reassuring.

"Do you want to just stay on the couch with me?" I asked Fred, "I don't really want to be alone." He gave me a sweet smile and pulled me down next to him, pulling the blanket over us as we talked and dreamed of happier things.

Sure enough, Mrs. Weasley had indeed read all about the attack on the world cup in the _Daily Prophet_. She ran out of the house in her nightgown and slippers frantically waving her arms.

"Arthur! Arthur I've been so worried!" she cried. To everyone's shock she threw her arms first around the twins.

"Mum, you're strangling us." They said together.

"Oh shush! I am so sorry! To think if you'd been killed and the last thing I'd have said to you was to behave!" she cried. Mr. Weasley softly released his wife's grasp on the twins; soothing her and leading us all back into the house. After we'd all sat and had some breakfast an owl that I recognized swooped in.

"Phantom!" I exclaimed as I rushed over to the ghostly grey owl. I stroked her head as she hooted merrily. A letter was attached to her left leg in familiar handwriting, "Gwen must be freaking out."

"You should go write to her. Not knowing is just awful." Said Mrs. Weasley as she turned to George and stroked his head, much to his dismay. I sat down at Ginny's desk and opened up the letter, Phantom all the while nibbling on a treat by the window, nuzzling my own owl. Sure enough, the frantic handwriting was evident:

Catherine,

Answer this letter as soon as possible! What was supposed to be a happy 'how's your summer' type of letter turned into an 'are you alive' type when I read the paper this morning! Please write as soon as you get this and let me know that you, Harry, and the Weasleys are all alright! I cannot stress this enough!

All my love,

Gwen

I wrote my response as quickly and fluidly as I could:

Gwen,

We're all fine. Had a bit of a scare though, as you can imagine. Harry and I got separated in the midst of the chaos. That was frightening. But it all turned out alright. However, the dark mark that was conjured was made by someone who stole Harry's wand. The only person they found in the area was a house elf. So nobody really knows who did it. They're not ruling out the Death Eaters or anything, so I guess we'll find out sooner or later. On a happier not I've been promoted to the sixth year!

Things at the Burrow are great! I've made many new friends and the Weasleys are all lovely. Fred and I have grown especially fond of each other, if you know what I mean. He's one of the twins and I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough. He's really very sweet. Speaking of l'amore, why didn't you ever tell me about you and Sirius Black? After all these years you never once mentioned him or that he was my dad's best mate. I'm fairly sure he was the one who found me that night. But really, is he the one you blasted out of all those photos? I expect an answer! Give Claudius and Constantine my love! And tell that stupid son of yours to answer one of my letters!

Love Always,

Rin

After sealing the envelope and bidding Phantom goodbye I went back downstairs to enjoy the rest of the day with the Weasleys, who by now, were practically family.


	9. Just Like Your Father Then

"Bye, girls! Have a great start of term!" I awoke to Mr. Weasley's shouts. Today was my first day of school. I groggily, but excitedly got up to see Hermione already dressed and zooming around the room. Ginny, like me, had still been asleep.

"Good, you're up! We'll be leaving in an hour. I only just got out of the bathroom myself." Said Hermione rather quickly. I rubbed my eyes as I picked up my navy thermal and jeans for the day. The rain was still pouring outside as it had been for the last few days.

"I'll get you when I'm out of the bathroom, Gin." I said as I dragged my feet out of the room.

"Uhuhh." Said Ginny in a sleepy voice. I showered as quickly as I could, got dressed, then brushed and towel dried my hair. The waist-long dark red hair fell loosely around my sides as I looked in the mirror, familiar hazel eyes looking back. How I wished that the original owner of my hazel colored eyes could be the one taking me to the station. But he and mum were never coming back, and this was, yet again, another thing they'd be missing. I put on the silver chain that carried my mother's engagement ring on it, tucked it in my shirt, and took a deep breath, prepared to face the long day ahead. Half an hour later Ginny and I walked down to the kitchen to be met by Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys- minus Mr. Weasley and Percy.

"Where'd Dad go?" asked Ginny as we sat down on either side of the twins.

"He had to leave early," said Mrs. Weasley putting toast and eggs on our plates, "It appears Alastor Moody got into a bit of a tough spot last night, so your father went to go smooth it over."

"Mad-Eye Moody? Isn't he that nutter that-"

"Your father thinks very highly of Moody, George." Said Mr. Weasley cutting him off.

"Yeah, well, dad also collects plugs, doesn't he." Joked Fred. She gave the twins a stern look before turning back to the sink. Breakfast went on with much conversation, mainly Bill explaining just _who_ Mad-Eye Moody was to the rest of us, as well as much talk about the new term.

"Oh, Catherine, I almost forgot!" started Mrs. Weasley, grabbing a camera, "Gwen wrote me last night and asked if I'd take some pictures of your first day for her." A big flash went off as everyone at the table grimaced.

"Honestly, are you trying to blind us?" exclaimed the twins as they rubbed their eyes.

"Alright now you and Harry." She said ignoring them, "Yes by the fireplace." Harry and I got up and walked over to the hearth. He still looked drained from our talk the previous night about the odd nightmare he'd had about Voldemort and Wormtail. I'd sworn not to tell Ron and Hermione that the person Voldemort was plotting to kill was Harry, but I'd made him swear he'd tell them sooner or later. Of course having a crazed nutter like Voldemort, no matter how powerless he seemed at the moment, put me on edge very much.

"You alright, Harry?" I whispered as he straightened up.

"Yeah, fine. Just going to miss summer is all." Which I knew was a lie.

"Alright, smile." Said Mrs. Weasley before taking the picture. It was followed by one with the girls, one with just me and Fred, one with the rest of the boys, and one with Mrs. Weasley herself. We were soon picked up by Muggle taxis that Mrs. Weasley had dialed, with some help from Hermione, on a payphone in the village. The drive was long and uncomfortable, and so we were all quite relieved once we'd made it to the train station.

"How're you feeling?" asked Fred. As we pushed our carts side by side.

"A little nervous," I admitted with a worried look, "Fred, what if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

"You're kidding right? You're the definition of a Gryffindor. You haven't doubted it before, and I don't doubt it for a second." He said with his Fred-ish grin. It was sweet and reassuring, but I was genuinely worried. I'd had my heart set on Gryffindor, and I'd never once thought about the possibility of not making it.

"But what if I don't?" I whispered, a little embarrassed by my worries.

"Then I'll have to fly my broom to your bedroom window and visit you, won't I?" he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. The goofy grin was as inevitable as the blush that crept onto my face. We all loaded our trunks, then returned to the platform to say goodbye to Bill, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley.

"I'll be seeing the lot of you sooner than you think," said Charlie with a knowing grin.

"Why?" asked Fred with sudden interest.

"You'll see. Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it or he'll be giving me a stern reprimand." Replied Charlie sarcastically.

"I wish I could go back to school this year." Said Bill looking at the train pensively.

"How come?" asked George from behind me.

"You'll just be having an interesting year is all." Teased Bill.

"Thanks for everything, Mrs. Weasley." I said giving her a final hug.

"Oh it was no trouble, dear. I'd invite you all back home for Christmas, but I imagine you'll all be wanting to stay at Hogwarts for some…winter…festivities, and such." She replied vaguely. The twins gave her two very skeptical looks before dragging me onto the train with them.

"Oi! Harry! I'll meet up with you later, alright?" I called as I headed down the opposite end of the train.

"Sounds good!" he called back with a smile.

"Alright. We've got to find Lee." Said George as we made our way back to the compartment.

"Yeah, he's our best mate." Added Fred.

"And Fred's told him _all_ about you." Teased George. The two began a playful game of "who can smack the other in a more clever fashion" with me caught in the middle.

"Am I going to have to separate you both?" I said as we walked into our compartment.

"Good luck doing that." Said a boy who was sitting in it. He was dark skinned with a kind smile and dark dreadlocks hanging around his face. "You must be Catherine then?"

"I take it you're Lee?" I asked shaking his hand.

"Yeah. Been with this lot for quite some time." He said motioning to Fred and George as they plopped down on opposing sides of the compartment. I sat down next to Fred, across from George and Lee, as we began to talk about the new year.

"So they promoted you to sixth year? How old are you?" asked Lee.

"Well I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen on November tenth. I guess my test scores would translate to passing OWLs." I replied as Fred continued to stroke my hand gently.

"That's brilliant." He replied. "Fred's never dated a smart girl. Well I mean they did have some brains, just not as substantial as yours."

"That's comforting." I laughed as Fred grimaced at the rest of us chuckling.

"Yeah. He's never dated a girl with as much talent in Quidditch either. Wait 'til you see her play, Lee! She's fantastic." Beamed George.

"I'll be the judge of that." Said someone as the compartment door slid open. A girl with dark skin, dark hair, and narrow eyes was standing there in her robes, glaring at Fred's and my intertwined fingers.

"And you are?" I asked, already knowing who she was.

"Angelina Johnson. I'll be the next captain of the Gryffindor team. Though I doubt they'd put _you_ in the house of the brave and the bold." She replied heatedly.

"They can't be too selective if you're got int." I replied calmly. Her jaw clenched as she attempted to glower at me. I merely chuckled, as did the others in the compartment, at the transparency of her behavior.

"So, _Fred_, how was your summer? I can't wait to show you my new dress robes! They're practically scandalous." She said, obviously deciding she couldn't best me at wits.

"It was good. Spent a lot of time with Catherine here." He said putting his arm around me.

"Is that so?" she said with an icy tone, "And does _Catherine_ have a surname or does she only go by one name, like _troll_ or _kelpie_."

"Potter. Catherine _Potter_. Two words, as in _future chaser_." I replied coolly. Her eyes widened.

"So then you're-"

"Harry's sister. Yeah." I replied lifting an eyebrow at her hardened gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tall, pretty blonde girl come up next to Angelina.

"I didn't know Harry had a sister." said the girl.

"He only found out recently," I replied kindly, "I'm Catherine. Most people just call me Rin though."

"Why? Is your full name too hard to remember?" tried Angelina.

"It's because it rolls off the tongue, unlike matronly names such as _Angelina_." I retorted. The girl giggled.

"Ignore my rude friend here. I'm Alicia Spinnet." She said with a smile. Angelina turned at glowered at her friend.

"Alicia!" she screeched before storming off.

"It was nice meeting you! See you around!" she called as she ran after her friend. When they were gone, the boys started cracking up- Lee and George actually wiping away tears.

"Wow. I've n-never seen Angelina take to someone s-so warmly before." Joked George, still laughing.

"I will never forget the look on her face." Laughed Fred.

"S'what she gets for starting with me." I smirked.

"Doubt you'll be in Gryffindor, now?" asked Fred. I smiled and gave him a kiss, earning a few wolf whistles from the two clowns across from us.

"I'm going to go change," I said getting up, "You lot coming?"

"To watch or help you?" Asked George wiggling his eyebrows, making Lee laugh. Fred glared at his brother before looking back at me.

"We'll catch up in a sec." he replied. I walked down the train to where the changing rooms were. It was a secluded part of the train with a few dressing rooms here and there, and doors at either end, sealing it off from the other cars. They were all empty so finding one was easy as pie. Five minutes later I was walking out wearing my plain black robes, which had yet to bare any house colors.

"Catherine!" I heard behind me. When I turned I saw Cedric Diggory walking over to me with a big smile. "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?" I asked politely.

"Much better now. I didn't see you after the cup. Did you all get out alright?" he asked. I felt like this was all small talk before an intended ask-out. I was hoping I was wrong. Not that Cedric wasn't cute- he definitely was- but I was happily committed, and this would just make things awkward.

"Erm yeah. We were fine." I replied shortly.

"That's good. I just wanted to make sure," he said shifting his weight and scratching the back of his neck, "Umm listen, I was wondering…" _here it comes_, "You see we're allowed to go on visits to Hogsmede village near school, and I was wondering…" _here it comes_, "If maybe you'd like to go with me. Sometime. Like on a date." _Boom_.

"Oh…Cedric, that's very kind of you to ask. But you see I have a boyfriend." I replied as kindly as I could. He looked a little disappointed and surprised.

"Really? Oh, that's unfortunate. I mean, not for you. Good for you, unfortunate for me. I mean- umm who is he?" he rambled.

"Me." Called Fred's voice coming out of one of the dressing rooms. My eyes grew a little. I did not see that coming. He put his arm around me and looked down at Cedric, jaw clenched.

"Oh hi, Fred. Well, good for you, mate. I'll be heading back to my compartment then. See you around, Catherine." He said waving. When he had closed the door to the compartment I turned to Fred and giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Fred softly.

"My wonderful boyfriend is what." I said giving him a long kiss on the lips. He opened his mouth and rested his hands on my waist. I pushed him backwards against one of the changing room doors; we were the only ones here. He opened the door from behind him and dragged us in. Once the door was locked he had me up against the wall kissing me deeper and deeper. I slid my tongue smoothly against his bottom lip teasingly, waiting to feel his reaction. He slid his right back, playing with mine. The kiss grew deeper and more heated as we knotted our fingers in each others' hair. His grip on my hips grew a little tighter when he began to move his hands. They traveled up my back, down my sides, and onto my thighs. It seemed we were thinking the same thing as he hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. It grew more and more passionate as Fred's tie came off, and our shirts grew slightly askew and unbuttoned, never once breaking the kiss. I wanted nothing more in that moment than Fred.

"Oh! Sorry!" We jumped off each other and found Hermione at the open door, "I erm…the door wasn't properly locked I expect." She walked out with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. I was gasping for breath as I turned to Fred. He was gasping as well, his face flushed, and hair a mess.

"That was…" he said not coming up with words.

"Worthy of leaving Fred Weasley speechless?" I supplied as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Goal for next time- leave Rin speechless." joked Fred as his chest heaved.

"If you insist." I smiled slyly as I leaned into him.

"Would you take a look at that." Muttered Fred amused. I turned and saw what Fred was looking at. The mirror in the compartment had gotten fogged up during mine and Fred's…romantic entanglement.

"Wow, that was pretty…intense." I remarked.

"Good intense?" Asked Fred skeptically, a hint of worry in his tone. I turned back to him and gave him another peck on his tender lips.

"Wonderful intense." I smiled. We walked back to the compartment hand in hand with goofy grins plastered on our faces.

"No need to ask what you've been up to." Laughed George when we walked in.

We walked off the train and onto the platform once the trained had stop. There was a chill on the wind, reminding me of crisp moonlight games of Quidditch.

"First years this way! First years over 'ere!" I heard across the platform. The man there was enormous with a big bushy brown beard, and kind looking eyes. I got closer. This man, this person was familiar. I knew him.

"Rin?" asked George behind me. Suddenly it hit me. He was the man who had saved Harry and me from the house! He was the one who had taken me to Gwen! I walked quickly across the platform until I reached him. His eyes grew wide when he saw me.

"You remember me, then?" I asked hopefully. He, aside from Sirius, was the only one who'd seen them and knew what had come to them.

"How could I not? You look just like year mother." He said as his beetle-like eyes grew watery.

"Oi, Rin!" called Fred as he, George, and Lee caught up with me. You're not technically a first year. You don't have to go on the boat ride.

"She'd be missing' out on a true Hogwarts experience if she did." Said the man, whose name I vaguely remembered to be…Hagrid!

"Alright," I smiled, "but on one condition."

"Oi! Splash that one!" hissed Fred at George as they harassed the first years in other boats. It was only the four of us in ours, seeing as they were pretty small boats. It was truly a miracle Hagrid managed to squeeze in one by himself. Lee steered the boat, coming close to other ones, only turning at the last second as the first years gave out little squeals of terror. Hagrid merely chuckled as he led us all around a bend and toward the most glorious sight I'd ever seen. _Hogwarts_. It was more beautiful than Gwen and Remus had described it. I felt overwhelming warmth come over me as I thought about how this was a sight my mum and dad had seen as children many years ago. I could almost feel them looking up at the castle with me.

"It's almost like seeing it for the first time all over again." Said George softly.

"Only better." Said Fred taking my hand and smiling.

"Awww." Teased Lee and George in unison. And then, as luck would have it, it began to pour. But we, unlike the first years, knew magic. The twins conjured up a couple of umbrellas and held them over us. We laughed as the first years began to scream at the downpour. I couldn't have asked for a more perfect moment. When we walked through the doors I gaped at the grandeur before me. This place was perfect. It wasn't cold and stern like the institute had been. It was warm and friendly, and-

"Look out!" yelled Fred as he moved me to one side, narrowly missing a water balloon. He grabbed me as we, George, and Lee dodged the rest of them. Most landed on the already soaked and pathetic looking first years, before an older and stern looking woman stormed into the entrance hall and made the guilty poltergeist stop. She turned to us four, the taller ones who stuck out like sore thumbs among the small first years.

"Weasley, Weasley, Jordan, why are you lot here and not at your table?" she asked.

"We were just helping Rin here get settled, Professor McGonagall." Answered George.

"Yeah. Didn't want her to start off on the wrong foot with her impressionable classmates here." Said Fred motioning to the first years whom he had just been tormenting for the better part of an hour.

"I see. Well go to your seats now. The sorting is about to begin. Miss Potter, come with me." She said walking away. George and Lee gave me quick hugs and reassuring smiles. Fred hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll save you a seat." He said before disappearing through the doors. The first years lined up behind me as Professor McGonagall led us into the hall. I felt eyes from every direction and table land on me. I didn't expect anything less as I was very noticeable, what with being a foot taller than the other kids.

"When I call your name, you will sit on this stool, put on the hat, and be sorted into your corresponding house." She instructed. I felt eyes burning into my face from the head table. I looked up to see Professor Dumbledore giving me a nice smile. The twinkle in his eye was reassuring, but it was not his hard gaze I could feel. Further down the table I saw a man dressed in all black with greasy black hair, and a hooked nose. I couldn't decipher the look he was giving me. Something between loathing and curiosity if I'd had to guess. So _that_ was the potions master Harry had mentioned. _Silly for him to carry on a grudge like that_, I thought as names continued to be called out after the hat had finished its song, only reinforcing my desire to be a Gryffindor.

"Potter, Catherine." Called the Professor after Natalie McDonald had been sorted into Gryffindor. With any luck I'd be joining her. Whispers filled the hall as now everyone zeroed in on me. _Potter's sister- Much too pretty to be Potter's sister- Where do you think she's been- I like her hair- Imagine she gets Slytherin or something?_

I took a deep breath before sitting on the stool. _No fear. Gryffindors don't show fear. Let alone towards a hat._ Almost immediately I heard the hat start talking.

_"Hmm, another Potter. My, my, I never thought I'd see the day. I remember your father and mother. She was as nervous as you…hmm not as cunning though. Clever mind, could be Ravenclaw. Loyal...very loyal, not sure about Hufflepuff…Again, very cunning. Could be Slytherin. No no…Ah wait, but there it is. Bold, Brave, Fierce. All screaming to be recognized. Just like your father then. Well alright then if you're sure, GRYFFINDOR!"_

I beamed and hopped off the stool as the Gryffindor table began to applaud and cheer.

"We got Potters! We got Potters!" cheered Fred and George. I hugged Harry when I reached him and was about to sit, before Fred picked me up and spun me around in a hug.

"I think we're good, love." I laughed.

"Told you I'd save you a seat." He beamed brightly at me and set me down between him and Harry. The happiness I was feeling was astounding. I was definitely going to be spending all my time with the people I cared about. And at that moment it didn't even matter that I'd be sharing a room with Angelina.


	10. I, Fred Weasley Am Your Fool

Apparently the snobbish Johnson girl was the only one who'd gotten a sour look upon me joining Gryffindor. Everyone else was warm and welcoming, it was truly reassuring.

"So your Harry's sister then? Where've you been going to school?" asked a boy name Neville.

"Yeah. Well I was living with our dad's side of the family. I transferred from a school in Rome." I replied.

"Was your school as big as Hogwarts?" asked a pretty blonde girl named Vicky Frobisher, one of my new roommates.

"It was a bit smaller. Not nearly as welcoming though." I replied before Hermione interjected.

"And did your old school have house elves working oppressively in the kitchens?" she asked, still clearly annoyed by the comments Sir Nicholas had made earlier.

"I think most places of that enormity do, Hermione." I told her as kindly as I could. The look on her face was one of resignation. Passion like hers could get tiring. After the sorting had finished, and Hermione had ceased her ranting, Professor Dumbledore waved his hands and mounds beyond mounds of food appeared on every table. I gawked, never before seeing a feast as brilliant as this.

"Wicked, isn't it?" whispered Fred clearly amused.

"More like fantastic beyond any measure." I replied shoveling some mashed potatoes onto my plate before reaching for ham, and pear pudding. The conversations thinned out as the main focus for the moment was the delicious feast. Fred had his arm around my waist, so as to still keep some physical contact while we ate. If it was at all possible, the dessert looked better than the main course. As if it was fate, the decadently sinful devil's food cake was right in front of me. I cut a rather large piece and began devouring it before it had even touched my plate.

"Rather fond of the cake there, I see." Mused Fred.

"Oh don't be jealous, Fred. She'd take to you like that if only you tasted better." Laughed George. Fred retaliated by launching some of the sprinkles from his ice cream at George. It escalated into a full on sprinkle war between the two until Dumbledore cleared the plates. The talking died down as the headmaster got up to speak.

"Splendid! Now that we are content and nourished, it is time for a few start-of-term notices. Mr. Filch has once again submitted a list of banned items for this year. The list can be found posted in each of your house common rooms. Again, a reminder that the forest is forbidden to students, as is Hogsmeade village to all those who do not have the proper permission forms." Dumbledore let a small pause go by before utterly ruining what was sure to be the best part of the year, "And it is with a heavy heart that I tell you the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry and I shouted immediately along with half of the hall. Fred and George were surprisingly very quiet, apparently too outraged to form any actual words. What they and Lee lacked in speech they made up for in glares directed at the headmaster.

"Now, now," said Dumbledore quieting the hall, "This is due to an event taking place at our school that will commence in October. With that said-"

But before Professor Dumbledore could finish his statement the doors to the hall barged open, and the most peculiar looking man I'd ever seen began to limp up to the head table. This man had one normal eye- the other swiveling around in his head- as well as scars on his face, and a missing chunk of nose. It was only when he reached Dumbledore that he was introduced as Professor Alastor Moody, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor.

"You know, Hogwarts is unique for having that class." I muttered absentmindedly.

"Why's that?" asked Ron.

"Most schools simply _teach_ the Dark Arts. Not how to defend against them." I replied looking up at him.

"Is that what you learned at your old school?" asked Harry. I smirked.

"You'd be surprised and slightly appalled at the things I learned at the institute," I replied, "A conversation for another time."

"What happened to his face?" asked Hermione looking at Moody.

"Well the man is an ex-auror isn't he? I mean, Death Eaters don't go around aiming bushels of flowers at people?" I replied sarcastically making Fred chuckle beside me.

"As I was saying," continued Dumbledore, "The house cup is cancelled this year, because in its place Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament." People around the hall began exclaiming in delight. I had to admit, I was myself excited at the prospect of entering.

"YOU'RE JOKING!" shouted Fred. Dumbledore laughed.

"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, I am not joking." Replied Dumbledore. He went onto explain that the prizes were "eternal glory" and 1000 galleons prize money.

"Rin, can you imagine how great it would be to win this thing? George and I could finally have some money to open the shop!" whispered Fred excitedly as Dumbledore explained the history of the tournament.

"No word yet from Bagman, then?" I asked. The miserable thief had given Fred and George leprechaun gold instead of real galleons, and so it had disappeared a day later.

"None yet. But don't worry about it. We'll get his attention one way or another." He said giving me a wicked grin. I kissed him sweetly as Dumbledore began to explain the rules of the tournament.

"The tournament had been discontinued because the death toll mounted so high," he said, earning a loud gasp from Hermione, " So as a precaution the ministry has placed an age limit. No student under the age of seventeen may enter." Again, the hall was not happy. Fred and George among them, as they weren't turning seventeen until April. Fred's face fell, breaking my heart just at the sight of his disappointment. I'd have to help him find some way to pay for the shop.

"Don't worry, love. I doubt I'd have been savvy watching you risk life and limb for eternal glory." I said resting my head on his shoulder. He gave a low groan and pulled me closer.

"The things you do to me, woman." He said making me giggle. I could feel Angelina's glare, not caring one bit.

"The tournament will be overseen by the Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports," Fred and George's ears perked up. That was Bagman's department, "And there will be a slight change to the tournament this year. Rather than have only three schools participate, the tournament will be opened to a fourth. Hogwarts will be host to the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, the Durmstrang Institute, _and_ the Roman Institute of Mediterranean Wizardry."

My jaw felt like it had dropped about five feet. They were coming here. Claudius, my loving cousin who'd been like a brother to me all these years, Lena, my oldest and most dear friend, and Angelo, one of my best and most trusted companions. They were all coming here!

"Fred, do you know what this means?" I turned to look at him excitedly. His face fell slightly.

"Your ex will be coming." He stated simply. The thought suddenly crossed my mind. Yes, avoiding Septimus would be annoying, but we'd parted ways and that much should've been clear. I wanted nothing more to do with him.

"I don't give Merlin's left buttock if Septimus is coming, love," I said making him chuckle, "It's just, I'm happy because you'll get to meet my cousin and my friends."

"Well, that I can be happy for. And your ex has another thing coming if he thinks I'd be willing to give you up." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Harry, you'll finally be able to meet Claudius! This is so exciting." I said enthusiastically to my absentminded brother, who from what I could tell had been looking at a girl at the Ravenclaw table.

"Huh? Yeah! That's great." He said dazed.

"Who is she?" I asked looking over at the table nonchalantly. "Is it the one who looks like she lost in a fight to a blast-ended skrewt?" I teased.

"What? No, no. It's…" he lowered his voice, "Well if you must know it's the dark haired girl two seats over. Her name is Cho." I looked back at who he was referring to. The girl was Asian and pretty with long dark hair. She seemed alright, but I didn't get a good vibe off of her.

"She's cute. You can do better though." I replied, casting Ginny a sly grin. She looked away as her cheeks gained a rosy tint. Soon after we left the hall and headed up to Gryffindor tower, which seemed like a never ending trek up staircases. First thing I was going to do was to write to Lena and Claudius.

"They're not going to stop me from trying to enter." Muttered Fred to George and Lee.

"But you heard what Dumbledore said about that age line." Replied Lee.

"Lee, dear boy, when have you ever known something as silly as an age line to stop _the_ Fred and George Weasley?" replied George. Lee merely chuckled.

"Alright, I'm right behind you guys if it just so happens to work." He replied.

"Always the loyal friend." Joked Fred as he intertwined our fingers together. He pulled back on my hand, letting the others walk on without us up to the tower.

"What are you doing?" I asked skeptically. He merely reciprocated with an innocent- and hot- look on his face.

"Me? Nothing. I just wanted to show you something." He replied simply as he took me down the hallway opposite the common room. We passed a tapestry of ballet-dancing trolls, then stopped, turned and walked past it again. Then did it again.

"Fred, you're acting strange. Why are we walking in circles?" I asked looking confused.

"Turn around and you'll see." He replied with a grin. When I did in fact look back there was a door where only a moment ago blank wall had been. I looked between Fred and the door and decided to give in. "Always best just to trust me, love." When we entered the room it was as if everything we needed for a perfect evening was there. A comfy couch was placed in front of a roaring fire. The room was lit dimly with many candles, and the soft glow of the twinkling stars from outside the window, and in the corner of the room was a record player. "This is the room of requirement. Gives you exactly what you need when you need it. Care for some music?"

"Sure." I replied settling onto the couch. Fred walked over to me as the Weird Sisters' ballad "Bewitched By You" started to play softly. I snuggled into his chest as we lay back on the sofa. I turned around to face him, looking into his chocolate eyes as they glittered in the fire light. He was so handsome it was almost too much to handle. I could feel his ripped muscles underneath his school shirt. I could see the subtle laugh lines on the side of his face, remnants of the laugh that gave me butterflies like no other. I was falling for Fred Weasley. And I was falling fast.

"You're beautiful, you know." Said Fred softly. I blushed, feeling no embarrassment anymore. As my boyfriend I felt he had the right to make me blush.

"Am I now?"

"Yes. So beautiful in fact that I can't help but admire you every five seconds. Sometimes I can't believe you're really mine." He said caressing my face gently. I smiled and brought myself closer to him.

"You're too perfect. Perfect for me in every way. Don't ever doubt it." I kissed him sweetly on his soft lips. He reciprocated, moving his lips with mine as he moved his hand down to my hip. His taste was almost too good when his tongue moved gingerly into my mouth. I moved my hand up, cupping his face and running my fingers through his long red hair. He moved us so that he was on top of me. We moved together and in sync. His kisses were bliss- passionate and sweet, forceful yet kind, all at the same time. His hands ran down the length of my body, settling firmly at my hips as I rocked gently into him. He began rocking back into me, groaning all the while as he did. I could feel him growing and wanting. Every touch sent another sensation reeling through me. We discarded our robes as it began to get hotter. Fred was everywhere- holding my hips, rubbing my thigh, kissing my neck. It was passion like I had never known. It was…_love_. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. But it made sense, even when it wasn't supposed to. As Fred caressed me and kissed me into numbing bliss, I couldn't help but listen to my mind as it screamed its love for Fred. Sure, I had been fond of Septimus and cared for him, but it was nothing like this. Fred made me complete. He made me feel utterly and irrevocably like putty in the palm of his hands. All these feelings, the giddiness and care, it was love at the speed that it wasn't supposed to have reached. We were going faster, matching the speed of my mind. Could I tell Fred that I loved him this soon? Yes? No? Who was to say? Suddenly Fred stopped, breaking me away from the thoughts and sensations I had been immersed in. He lifted himself onto his elbows, face flushed and breathing heavily, still quite obviously, and anatomically excited.

"Rin, I don't want to push you farther than you'll go. I'm in no hurry to do anything right now because- well, because the way I feel about you tells me we'll be together for a while and that I don't need to rush it because, well…" he heaved a few breaths before kissing me passionately as if to gain courage, breaking away, and looking intensely into my eyes, "because I love you. And I know it's kind of fast. But I felt like I was going to burst if I didn't say it. Catherine Alice Potter, I, Fred Weasley am your fool- hopelessly and ridiculously in love with you."

I stared at him, looking at his hopeful and questioningly cute face. He'd made himself vulnerable to me, something no one else had ever done before. He, Fred Weasley, was in love with me.

"I love you too, Fred." I said softly. "And it hit me about the same way it hit you. I don't care if it's fast. You make me happy, and whole. You're incomparable to anyone else, and I'm in love with you. And I don't think it's foolish at all."

He beamed at me, taking me into his arms and kissing me again, this time letting the love of the kiss overtake the passion.

"Dance with me?" he asked as the next song came on.

"Always." I smiled as he led me over by where the moonlit window was. We swayed as the song "Magic Works" played softly around us. We held each other tight and kept each other warm, loving each other completely and unashamedly. No past happiness that I'd ever felt could compare to that moment- the first moment that Fred and I had as two people in love.


	11. Popular with the Post

"No way that that is me! You've got to be joking." Laughed Harry. It was later in the Gryffindor common room that night and we were flipping through some photo albums, currently looking at a picture of him hanging off my toy broom with a goofy smile on his baby face.

"It most definitely is. You wouldn't get your hands off my toy broom until you got your own. You were so adorable and chubby." I giggled pinching his cheeks before he swatted my hand away. He turned the page. There was a picture of the four of us. I was perched giggling on my father's shoulders. His arm was around my mum's waist as she carried Harry in her arms. The past was looking up at us smiling, not knowing that a birght future would be lost soon after. We both grew quiet and just looked at them. I knew the sad, hollow feeling in my chest very well. It was another thing Harry and I shared.

"We were a good looking family." He smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder, giving off a large exhale.

"We really were."

"At least we have each other. I can't tell you how great it is not to be alone anymore." He said hugging me.

"You'll never be alone again, alright?" I said giving him a serious look.

"Thanks, Rin. It's really great having you around. Where were you earlier tonight?" he asked putting the book down. The goofy grin spread across my face before I could stop it.

"Oh, well Fred was just showing me around the castle, and…well we got kind of lost." I trailed off. He gave a snort.

"I _know_ Fred doesn't get lost in this castle. I get it," He said chuckling, "I'm gonna head up to bed. Long day tomorrow."

"Harry, just one more thing. I was wondering if maybe," I lowered my voice, "maybe you could help me get in touch with Sirius."

"Yeah. Of course. As soon as I get a letter back from him I'll have him write you." My roommates were all passed out by the time I'd gone up to bed. It had truly been a wonderful night and I could not wait until the following day.

I woke to someone softly prodding my shoulder.

"Catherine? Umm, excuse me, Catherine?" I opened my eyes, turning over to see a very pretty girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and light olive skin already dressed in her school robes. "Sorry to wake you. It's just that it's almost time for breakfast and Vicky's almost done with the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah thanks for waking me. If you hadn't I probably would have slept through classes." I smiled.

"No problem. I'm Patricia Stimpson. Most people call me Patty." She said smiling.

"Catherine Potter. Just Rin though," I looked around the room noticing it was just us, "Have everyone else gone down already?"

"You mean Alicia and that cow? Yes. I swear by Merlin I will _kill_ Angelina Johnson if she even thinks about messing with me this year." She said shaking her head.

"Rub you the wrong way too, did she?" I laughed sitting up.

"I've tolerated her all these years for Alicia's sake. Alicia's my cousin, you see. And well after Angelina pulled her little stunt last year I just have no mercy for the girl." She said shaking her head.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Well, you're Fred's girlfriend. I'm sure he told you about her little vengeance there. Get back together with her or suffer humiliation across his face. Well, I'm the one who helped Fred and George find the spell to get that nasty display off of his forehead. She heard about it and slipped me a sleeping potion. I was two hours late to my three of my OWLs and had a little breakdown when they told me I couldn't take them." She replied.

"Are you serious?" I said, disgusted even more by Angelina's tactics.

"Yeah. And well, Alicia didn't believe her friend would do a thing like that. 'She's a Gryffindor, Patty. She wouldn't do that.' How that girl ever made it into Gryffindor I'll never know." She muttered shaking her head.

"What a bitch. Did you still get to take your exams?" I asked.

"Over the summer. Passed all three." She said smiling.

"You weren't telling someone _else_ about that again, were you?" said Vicky as she walked in the room. Vicky was a very pretty blonde girl with soft brown eyes and a kind smile, even when she wasn't smiling. She was slightly shorter than me and Patty, which seemed to only add on to her bubbly demeanor.

"She should know what to expect. Johnson is going to be a lot nastier to her considering she's dating Fred," said Patty nonchalantly, "But don't worry. Vick and I have your back. If she gives you any trouble just let us know."

"Thanks. I was a little worried about making friends. Considering most people simply gawk, point, and refer to me as 'Potter's sister'." I got up and collected my things to head to the bathroom.

"We understand it's a little nerve wracking being the new kid," said Vicky, "But then again there were a lot more new kids along with us."

"What Vick is trying to say is that as long as you don't turn into the next Angelina Johnson, this is the beginning of a rather lovely friendship." Smiled Patty.

After I was done showering and getting ready, the three of us went downstairs for breakfast, book bags in tow. The more I got to know them the more I liked Patty and Vicky. Vicky was a bit on the reserved side. She was a lovely girl, very kind and friendly with a knack for Charms. She was dating a fellow Gryffindor in our year named Kenneth Towler, and had been since that April. Patty, on the other hand, though just as friendly, kept true to the stereotype of a bold Gryffindor. She was talkative, sarcastic, cheeky, tough, and quite the flirt. Despite focusing much of her attention on boys, she managed to squeeze in enough study time to be top of our class.

"Your brothers doing that attractive brooding in silence bit again," she said referring to Harry as we entered the hall, "Are there any older guys in your family? Say around our age that does that brooding in silence bit?" I couldn't control my laughter as an image of Claudius doing the exact same thing popped into my head.

"I have a cousin. Claudius. He just turned 16 actually. I've certainly known him to be a fan of brooding." I replied as approached the Gryffindor table. There was room for us by Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Don't encourage her, Rin. She's bound to get your cousin into trouble. I'll see you two in class. I'm going to go sit with Kenneth." Said Vick as she went down the other end of the table. I sat down between Patty and Fred, getting a good morning kiss from the latter.

"Sorry I didn't wait, love. George practically dragged me down here against my will." Said Fred as he had a bit of toast.

"Oh yes, it was quite darling. Had to pry him off a pillar, I did." Smirked George from across the table.

"Now that's not an exaggeration at all." Replied Fred.

"It's alright. Gave me some time to get to know Patty and Vicky." I said as I put some waffles onto my plate.

"I can see that. Morning Stimpson, where's your other half?" said George.

"With _her_ other half. I swear ever since she started dating that tosspot I can barely get a word in edgewise with her." Replied Patty.

"What's wrong with Towler?" I asked

"What isn't wrong with Towler? He's a git and a crybaby. The sap sprouted boils the week before we were supposed to take exams last year. Said it was from stress." Said Lee.

"Though I reckon it had more to do with the bullbadox powder I put in his pajamas." Laughed Fred. George, however, I noticed stared wistfully down the table at where Vicky was sitting with her boyfriend. I lifted an eyebrow as he caught my gaze, giving me an "I Don't Know What You Mean" look, and got back to his breakfast.

"Morning, young ones. Looking forward to classes?" I said to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Looking forward to them?" muttered Ron, "If I have to endure another year of Divinations _and_ Potions I'll fling myself off the Astronomy tower."

"Oh, Ronald, you should've left that dreadful class when I did. I do agree about Potions though. Snape seems to be getting nastier with each passing year." Said Hermione. Professor McGonagall came by a moment later handing all of us our schedules.

"Miss Potter, might I say I am quite impressed that you are taking Muggle studies even though it isn't required for your intended field." She said brightly.

"Thank you, Professor. It looks as if I'll be seeing you this afternoon then." I replied as she walked back to the head table.

"Why on earth are you taking that bloody class?" asked Lee.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore made it sound interesting. They didn't have a class like that at my old school. And I like Muggle stuff." I replied looking at the rest of my schedule.

"That's fantastic, Rin! We'll be in the same class." Beamed Hermione, earning an annoyed look from Ron.

"What else have you got?" asked Patty.

"Charms this morning with Ravenclaw. Transfiguration later with Hufflepuff. Then study hall. Tomorrow I've got double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin. Next day, Potions and Muggle Studies." I replied looking it over.

"Same as us. Except the Muggle Studies bit." Said Fred. Owls started to swarm the hall as we were finishing breakfast. A familiar boreal owl landed in front of me.

"Hi, Jupiter." I cooed as I took the letter that I knew was from Claudius.

_Dear Rin,_

_ Sorry I haven't replied. I'm missing you too, obviously. As are Lena and Angelo. We've just gotten word about joining you lot up in Britain. I'm anxious to meet Harry. It seems like you two are getting on alright. As for the contest, it sounds like a keen one, don't you think? Awful shame you can't enter. Don't worry though; I'll compete for the both of us. _

_ Anyways, as to why I didn't reply, well, things went a bit wonky after you left. Angelo and Lena are fine. It's got nothing to do with them. Odette and I broke up though. I was getting fed up with her attitude and she started saying loads of stuff she shouldn't have. She's kind of out to get you though, after what happened with Septimus. Don't think much of it though. Odette's full of empty threats. Septimus on the other hand, I'd look out for. Lena let slip around him that you had found yourself a new bloke and he just about went mental. Stay clear of him when we head up there, alright? Nothing stupid and proud. Congratulations on being bumped up to my year! Angelo said he'd expect nothing less and that you were always bound to catch up to us. Lena however was a bit put off that now she's the baby. But whatever, that's her bit to tell you._

_ Things at home at weird, Rin. Mum and Dad are at odds end with each other and Dad's been acting kind of shifty. I don't think it's just me noticing these things. But, well, missing your annoyingly snotty comments more than ever._

_ Affectionately, _

_ Claudius_

I smiled as I folded the letter up and put it in my bag.

"Letter from home?" asked Fred

"Yeah, from my cousin. It's good to hear from him. I really can't wait for you and Harry to meet him and my friends." I smiled.

"Do I get to meet the older brooding cousin, too?" asked Patty as we got up from the table with the twins and Lee.

"Well of course. He'll be here in October, and apparently he is recently single." I replied smirking at her.

"You don't say. Hmm. Dangerous information for me to have." She laughed as the five of us made our way to Charms.

The day passed by with ridiculous speed. Charms was an interesting class. Professor Flitwick certainly was a trip, though he made me stand up and introduce myself, making the twins snicker the entire time. Vicky, as it turns out was indeed _very_ gifted at Charms, more so than she led on. George nearly wet himself as he applauded her after Professor Flitwick had made her demonstrate how to successfully create legs on an entire tea set and make it tap dance. Apparently she was president of the Charms club and one of Professor Flitwick's favorite students. The rest of us had less luck with the same charm on our first tries.

Transfiguration had not been as eventful as Charms had been, but all in all it was a good class. Based off of the lecture and Professor McGonagall's homework I could tell this was a class I would have to dedicate a lot of time to. I was a natural at transfiguration, though I'd never known why until my talks with Harry led me to believe it was because of my father being an animagus. It was definitely a useful class as aurors had to be masters of disguises. I'd also decided to look into the process of becoming an animagus. I would have to ask Sirius about this once Harry got me in touch with him.

There was a lot of talk about the upcoming tournament. Most of it was people talking about the visiting schools and complaining about the age requirement. Fred, George, and Lee were among the latter as we sat in the common room that night.

"Well, what about if we modify the impartial judge's memory?" asked George.

"It's not _technically_ illegal." Reasoned Fred.

"No. And it's not _technically_ ethical either." I interjected.

"Seems we have a conscience now, lads." Said Lee.

"Well, be reasonable. Even if you could get through to the judge, it's probably a powerful witch or wizard. Not likely to be taken down by either of you. Especially not in a public forum." I shot back.

"Point taken." Replied George.

"My head hurts from thinking about this too much!" groaned Lee rubbing his temples.

"Awww let's get you tucked in, little fellow." Joked Fred.

"Ha! Very funny. But yeah I will be going up to bed. Based on what the Slytherins have been saying we'll need rest for Moody's class tomorrow." He said before disappearing up the staircase. Patty came over a bit later and plopped down on the couch.

"He doesn't even treat her the way she deserves to be treated, and all I ever hear about is how great Kenneth is." She muttered, quite plainly annoyed.

"Undeserving prick." I thought I heard George say under his breath. Just then a hawk owl flew through the window and landed on the arm of the couch. "Someone's popular with the post."

"It's from Septimus." I said as I recognized the owl and the wax seal on the envelope. The seal of the Di Luca's- a sword flanked by two intertwined serpents.

"What's he doing contacting you? I thought he knew you had a new boyfriend?" asked Patty as I felt Fred tense up beside me.

"Guess he isn't getting the message." Muttered Fred. I gave him a knowing look before opening the letter and looking at familiar handwriting.

_Catherine,_

_ I must admit, when we went our separate ways this summer I was quite upset at the situation. Even more so because of your long term deceptions. After a long time of being angry at you I decided that what you'd done by keeping your secret had not been selfish at all. However, I did become quite angry and disillusioned I must admit when I overheard Lena talking about your new relationship. This is quite obviously a ploy of yours to get my attention and get me back. Well, love, you have it, and I do want you back. After all these years and time you can't possibly carry deeper feelings for this "Fred" than you do for me. The fact that I'll be joining you at your school soon is a clear sign that you and I will always find a way to be together. I'm anxious to see you and be with you. I feel this is a way for our group to get back to normal, as I'm sure you know Lena, Angelo, and Claudius are no longer on speaking terms with me or Odette. Please write back soon. I'm anxious to hear from you and that you miss me as well. So, let's call it even, you leave that head case of yours and we'll pick up where we left off._

_ Forever your love,_

_ Septimus Di Luca_

"Well that wasn't pretentious at all." Said George when I'd finally finished reading them the letter.

"I'm a head case, am I? Well if I'm a head case then he's a cracked nutter who ought to be living in a tree with squirrels." said Fred who was clearly fuming.

"Calm down. You know I don't care what he says, and that he's delusional if he thinks I'd choose him over you." I said giving him a sweet kiss.

"Are you going to write back?" asked Patty.

"No. I think not sending a response is more effective than sending one and having him react to _that_." I said as I got up and chucked it in the fire. The owl, taking that as my answer, flew off.

"Besides, when ol' Septimus gets here next month it'll be quite clear who Rin wants to be with." Beamed Fred as he walked over and put his arm around my waist.

"That's the spirit, brother," said George getting up with a yawn, "Now, let's head up to bed before we grow identical dark circles under our eyes."

"We should head on up, too. You heard what Lee said. And Vick's probably done gushing over 'Twitchy Towler' by now." Said Patty.

"Hmm. 'Twitchy Towler'. I like the sound of that." Replied George with another yawn.


	12. The Green Light

It was the next day, the morning of our first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. The younger Gryffindors, Harry, Ron, and Hermione among them, had blisters all over their hands from the blast ended skrewts they'd been working with in Hagrid's class. Harry, I could tell, was still stressed from not hearing from Sirius yet. That and the fact that the stupid divination teacher was still predicting his demise after only one day back.

"Have some pancakes, Harry. You look peaky." I said sitting next to him. He gave me a half hearted smile as he put a couple of the fluffy cakes onto his plate.

"I can't wait. Class with Mad-Eye is going to be wicked." Said Fred who was sitting merrily on my other side.

"You lot have him today? We haven't got him 'til Thursday!" complained Ron.

"Ah well, tough dung, little brother." Laughed George.

"The man is genius. Did you see how he turned that sod Malfoy into a ferret yesterday?" exclaimed Lee.

"That was brilliant." Agreed George.

"Well, we better get a move on if we want good seats." I said as the four of us stood up and left for class. Fred and I shared a desk in the middle of the class, George and Lee behind us, while Patty managed to pry Vicky away from her boyfriend and sit in front of us. More Gryffindors and Slytherins started filing in. A couple of Slytherin boys sat to the left of me and Fred, muttering and gesturing to us. I could sense Fred' suspicious gaze on the two boys.

"Ignore them." I said simply as I held his hand.

"Oi, Potter! If you're willing to hold hands with the bloodtraitor over there than I reckon you'd be willing to do a lot more with one of us, eh?" said one of the boys. He had discomfortingly dark eyes and dull brown hair.

"Knock it off, Pucey, before I knock you off." Growled Fred.

"What are you going to do about it, Weasley?" challenged Pucey.

"You should be more frightened by what I'll do to you, you pathetic sack of dragon dung." I said venomously to the boy.

"Ooh Potter likes to play." Said the boy next to Pucey.

"I'll do more than that if you even look in our direction." I said turning back to Fred.

"Ignore them, huh? Quite the double standard you've got there." Joked Fred.

"I know bile when I see it." I said giving him a smirk.

"Just forget them." Said Vicky kindly.

"Yeah, there's not much stock in what Slytherins say." Added Patty. A moment later the front office door opened with a bang as Professor Moody hobbled into the classroom.

"Good morning class. My name is Alastor Moody," he said writing his name down on the chalk board, "You may call me Professor or Professor Moody. You can all put your textbooks away. You won't be needing them for a few lessons."

Fred exchanged excited looks with Lee and George before turning back to face the front. This was surely going to be an interesting class. For the first hour he talked a lot about counter jinxes and spells, evasive maneuvers, and what it was like to be in the midst of real danger. Then things took a drastic turn.

"Now, can anyone tell me what an Unforgiveable Curse is?" the room went silent, "No? How about you, Miss..?"

"Frobisher, Sir. Victoria Frobisher." Said Vicky timidly.

"Can you, Miss Frobisher, tell us what an Unforgiveable Curse is and why it is so named?"

"An Unforgiveable Curse is just that, sir. It's a curse that the Ministry does not pardon. The use of any one of them is worthy of sending someone straight to Azkaban." Said Vicky with a strained voice. Moody smirked.

"Someone's been doing the reading. Ten points to Gryffindor," he said before looking around the class, "Can anyone name one of the three Unforgiveable Curses? You there?" he pointed at George.

"George Weasley, Professor. My dad mentioned the Imperius Curse." Replied George evenly.

"Weasley, eh? Yeah your dad helped me get out of a tight spot a few days ago. He'd know all about that one," he turned back to the class, "The Imperius Curse is a curse that takes away a person's free will. In other words the caster is in complete control of the person they cast the spell on."

He pulled a large spider out of a jar and placed it in his hand, pointing his wand at it. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. One thing was to discuss these curses, another was to perform them in front of a room full of students.

"Imperio!" he yelled at the spider. He began to bend it to his will. As he made it skid around the room, dance, and summersault everyone in the class laughed. Everyone but me. Fred felt me stiffen beside him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"This isn't right. Everyone laughing at these spells. People die by them." I said quietly. Suddenly Moody turned it around by asking if he should drown the spider or throw it out the window for his next trick. The room grew quiet.

"Years ago, loads of innocent people were sent to Azkaban, while many of the guilty walked all because of the Imperius Curse. Now, if you were accused of acting under the Dark Lord, and you respond that you only did it because you were under the Imperius Curse, who's to say you aren't telling the truth? How do we sort out the liars?" asked Moody as he took another spider out of the jar, "Anyone know another one?"

"The Cruciatus Curse." Said an eager Slytherin.

"Crucio!" I sat still and quiet, watching as he tortured the second spider. The poor creature was screeching as the class looked on horrified. Moody lifted the spell and looked around at the stunned faces, "The Cruciatus Curse is literally torture. Every inch of skin, every drop of blood in your body feels like it's on fire. Like the Imperius Curse, it can be overthrown, but it takes a highly skilled witch or wizard to do so. Most can't see through the pain, let alone form a comprehensive thought." Moody stuck his hand into the jar and pulled out the last spider. I knew what was coming next. This wasn't a curse one overthrew. The next curse was one that people fell to.

"I need to get out of here." I said anxiously to Fred in a hushed voice.

"Are you feeling ill?" he asked looking concerned.

"I don't want to see the green light again." I said biting my lip.

"You," Moody said pointing at me, "Miss..?"

"Catherine Potter." I said becoming still. An odd smirk grew on his face.

"You'd know all about this next one, Miss Potter." He said as he limped down the first couple of rows to stand in front of my desk. "Can you give us the name of the next curse?"

"I reckon I can. Seeing as how I was on the other side of the closet door as it was being used on my own father." I said looking up at him. I felt Fred tense beside me as all eyes were on me and Moody. He was testing me. As much as I didn't want to see that green light again, I would not be weak. I would get through this, back straight, just like my dad.

"Well then, Miss Potter?" asked Moody.

"The killing curse." I finished, eyes and voice not wavering.

"Avada Kedavra!" my hand flew to Fred's as Moody shouted the spell. The green light that had illuminated my closet shot out of Moody's wand, hitting the spider and making it still. I turned my head away trying very hard to steady myself. Moody limped back up to his desk, putting the spider back in the jar, "The killing curse is an absolute resignation of humanity. To take the life of another means forfeiting part of yours in the process. It is a curse that has only been survived by one person, and his sister is sitting in this room."

I could feel eyes on me from all over the room, including Patty and Vicky's sympathetic looks. Fred, I was thankful, kept his head down, rubbing the back of my hand in the meantime.

"Don't bring your books to the next lesson. On Thursday we'll commence learning how to fight off the curses. Class dismissed." Said Moody before taking a swig from his flask. Fred pulled me from the room as quickly as he could, not stopping until we made it to the common room. I knew he knew what I needed. He shouted the password at the Fat Lady rather hurriedly and marched us on up to his dormitory. It was empty, thank goodness. We sat on his bed as he took me into a loving embrace. I began to cry and unwind in Fred's arms, letting go of all the stress I had felt through the long lesson.

"I know, love. I know. Let it out." He said as he rubbed my back. I didn't know how long we'd been there. All I knew was that we were done with classes for the day, and all I wanted to do was rest safely in Fred's arms away from the light that haunted me. He laid us back, kissing my forehead and saying sweet nothings so as to take my mind off of the light. The horrible green light. I looked up at him, caressing his face, and smiling as he wiped away a few stray tears.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"It's what I'm here for." He smiled.

"What is?" I asked

"To make sure you're happy, sane, and as loved as can be." He said with a grin that lit up his chocolate eyes. I smiled, kissing him passionately as we lay back on the bed.

"Do you want to take a nap until dinner?" I asked kissing his nose as he brought his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Hmm, I've got a beautiful girl giving me all kinds of affection and wanting to stay in my bed for the next three hours. Of course my first thought is sleep."


End file.
